


The Lightning Strike

by FelixFelicisWithATwist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicisWithATwist/pseuds/FelixFelicisWithATwist
Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> Title: The Lightning Strike  
> Category: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: BWHG  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)  
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter I**

A bright flash of lightning illuminated the bare guest room as Bill paced back and forth in the small room. The three long scars that marred the left side of his face started to tingle in anticipation of the full moon pushing his anxiety to unprecedented levels.

It was strangely poetic that it would storm so violently on this full moon, the first Bill was spending without his wife. His poor beloved Fleur didn't make it through the Battle of Hogwarts, one of the many souls lost that night fighting for a future that hey would never ultimately get to see.

They knew the risks of fighting with the Order. It's why they got married as soon as they could. But he always thought it would have been him if anything happened, that he would have been there to protect her above all else. If only he hadn't gotten caught up in that wild goose chase for Greyback during the battle, maybe he could have stopped Rodolphus Lestrange from killing his wife.

He could feel in his soul when the full moon rose. A shiver ran down his spine as he ripped the leather string from out of his hair causing his long red locks to fall down around his face. Tears began to stream down as he pictured his Fleur laying on the stone floor of Hogwarts next to his brother, Fred. His hands ran up into his hair, gripping it by the roots, as the pain washed over him harder than ever before. His beautiful Fleur, ever radiant even in death, laying expressionless in her coffin just three weeks before flashed through his mind. Followed by George's face as his twin was buried right before his eyes. A low groan rippled through Bill's chest as he crumbled upon himself in his grief.

 _It should have been you. It should have been you_.

The words kept being whispered to him in his mind by his inner wolf. Bill began to hyperventilate as all the emotions he'd been feeling in the past month overcame him like a tsunami wave. He exploded with a tortured howl before he began to sprint out of the small bedroom, down the steps, and towards the small kitchen at the back of the cottage. The rain poured down even harder upon the roof of the house, sounding like a thundering crescendo of drums, as Bill pulled out the largest knife from the block on the counter.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the dark house causing Bill to catch a glimpse of his distorted appearance in the metal blade of the knife. His breathing was heavy as he looked at the bright yellow eyes that looked right back at him. He began to shake with anger as he looked at what he is without her. What he's going to surely become if-

Loud thumps began to echo through the cottage over the noise of the storm. Startled, Bill dropped the knife, effectively cutting his palm open as it fell. Bill gave a sharp howl in pain as the loud thumps continued over the noise of the storm. His ears perked up towards the front door as he heard a tortured feminine voice screaming his name. "Bill please! Open up! Please! Please!"

Bill breathed in the air around him hoping to pick up the woman's scent but, thanks to the storm, all he could pick up was the sea salt from the ocean and fresh rain. The woman's voice kept going, sounding more and more pained, as she continued to hit the door. Bill grabbed his wand from his back pocket as he slowly stalked closer to the door. "Who is it?" He growled out in a yell.

"Hermione!"

Bill immediately dropped his wand and sprinted the rest of the way. The door was thrown fully open by the wind once Bill unlocked it. The young witch in front of him instantly crashed down on the floor as the surface that was supporting her disappeared. Bill could clearly hear the sobs over the thunder as they tore through her body. She was soaking wet. Her curly hair was flattened down to soggy clumps as her drenched jeans and jumper were sticking straight to her body. Bill kneeled down in front of her as he began to pet her hair, hoping to calm her down. "Hermione, are you hurt? Are you okay?" He frantically asked as he pulled the girl up.

"No," she sobbed as she clung onto Bill. "I need your help." She lifted her heavy head and immediately made eye contact with him. All the air left Bill's body as he looked into her bloodshot eyes and saw that they glowed the same yellow as his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter II**

Bill wiped off the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as he reached over the steaming tub to turn off the tap. He straightened back up before he pushed his wet hair out of his face and turned to see Hermione, still drenched, pacing around the small bathroom.

He crossed in front of her and grabbed her forearms to stop her movement. "Hermione," he tried to speak in the steadiest voice he could manage though it still came out in a rough tone. "The first step is to relax and your pacing isn't helping. I need you to get your clothes off and get into the tub. You're going to get pneumonia if you stay in those clothes."

Hermione was working to control her breathing as she closed her eyes and nodded slightly at Bill. She shook off his hands from off her arms as she moved to strip off her soaked cardigan. Bill turned away to give her some privacy, causing his inner wolf to growl at him. He shook off the wolf as he walked into the hallway and casted a quick drying spell on himself before he grabbed some clean towels from the linen closet for her.

After he shut the closet door, Bill leaned his fevered forehead against the cool grain of the door and took a moment to try and compose himself. His head was clouded with a thousand different emotions and thoughts. The shock and confusion of Hermione showing up. The disbelief and panic at the revelation that she was also a demiwolf. The ever present grief for his wife. The horror of what he would have done if Hermione didn't arrive when she did. He put a stop to those thoughts with a deep breath, before he pushed himself away from the closet door and back into the steam filled bathroom.

Hermione was in the bathtub with her knees brought up to her chest. Bill could see that she was still visibly shaking as her sobs echoed off the tiled walls. He crossed the small space and sat down on the floor next to the tub. Her yellow eyes turned timidly towards his own as he positioned himself right next to her. His heart broke even more at the sight of the fear in her eyes.

_Was this how I looked to you my first full moon, Fleur? Completely mortified and terrified at myself?_

He unconsciously reached out his hand and began to stroke her wet head just like Fleur would do for him. "You're going to be okay, Hermione," he spoke softly. "Just focus on your breathing." Bill started breathing out loud in a nice slow pace which Hermione began to copy. It took several minutes but Hermione's tears slowed to a stop as Bill saw her shoulders begin to relax slightly with her slow breathing and the warm bath. "'Atta girl." He stopped stroking her hair with his hand for a moment to wipe off the tear stains on her now rosy cheeks before returning to the comforting motion. "Now I know you're scared and you're feeling everything at an intensity that you never have before . . . but you  _have_  to tell me how in the hell this happened to you."

Hermione nodded but stayed silent as she turned her face away from him, not ready to speak just yet. "Was it . . ." Bill had to stop to swallow back his anger at the thought, "was it Gr-  _Fenrir_?"

Her head turned back at the name and met his eyes with her own; a fierce intensity shone in her eyes despite everything she had gone through. "Yes," she answered, her voice rough and unnaturally dark.

Bill's other hand, which wasn't stroking Hermione's hair, began to dig its nails into his own thigh, effectively reopening the knife wound on his palm that he got when she arrived. "When?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Hogwarts." Tears were forming in her eyes again. "During the battle. I saw him on top of Lavender Brown from across the hall. I ran over to them to repel him off of her. He was quick though. Before I could cast the spell he jumped up onto me. His nails sliced into my back as he bit my shoulder. I was able to get him off fairly quick but . . . not quick enough it would seem." She turned her body to show him her back, causing Bill's hand to drop from her head and into the water at the sight.

Bill's mouth trembled as he looked at the three deep ruby red scars that stretched diagonally across the top of Hermione's back. He carefully traced the still healing marks, almost a twin to his own, with his wet hand. Her skin felt hot from the bath underneath his fingertips as he examined her. His eyes drifted up to the top of the tallest mark where the silver bite marked the back of her right shoulder causing a deep growl escaped from his chest. Quickly, he pulled his hand out of the water before wiping off the water onto his jeans.

He ran the still damp hand through his hair in an attempt to compose himself again. "Who knows?" asked Bill gruffly, his voice straining.

Hermione moved back into her original position with her legs brought back up to her chest defensively. "Madame Pomfrey," she admitted softly. "She treated me afterwards."

"No one else?" Bill jumped up from his frustration into a standing position as he began to pace once again in front of the tub. "Fuck, Hermione," he shouted at her as he pulled at the roots of his hair. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell  _me_ , at the very least? Instead you just show up at my door during a full moon with this bomb!"

"You lost your wife!" she shouted at him, equally frustrated. "You weren't-  _aren't_  in any condition to help me. I thought I could get through this first moon without your help. But, clearly, I was wrong." She was sobbing harder now. "Everything's just so overwhelming to my senses and I'm just crawling under my skin to . . . I don't know . . . move, run,  _anything_."

Bill crouched back down and tried to calm himself. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Being a demiwolf doesn't make you transform but, during the full moon, your emotions intensify tenfold and there was this primal urge in you that just presents itself as this overwhelming anxiety that doesn't let you stay still. Outside of a full moon, you adopt a few characteristics as well, Bill's enhanced hearing and sense of smell, along with his new love of rare steaks, all come from his demiwolf side. But there was also his new inner monologue that comes with his wolf that could be overpowering if he wasn't careful.

He took a few more deep breaths to center his attention off of himself and back to Hermione. "How in the world were you able to hide this from everyone?" he asked bewildered. "From Harry and Ron?"

Hermione gave him a slight shrug. "I sealed the gashes with one of the aid charms I learned for the hunt, hoping that the spell would stay long enough for me to fight until the end. Then I took Lavender's jumper off of her and slipped it on to cover them." Bill shook his head at her and continued his pacing which aggravated Hermione. "Look." Her voice was more forceful than it had been all night as she uncrossed her arms. "I get why you think hiding it from them was the stupidest thing I could have done but everyone had to concentrate on defeating Voldemort. I knew that Harry and Ron would lose focus on the real goal of if I told them, so I simply carried on. And there was so much to take care of afterwards that I just didn't bring my bite up to anyone and no one noticed anything." She paused for a deep breath before she bit her lip in thought. "In all honesty Bill, I've also been in denial. It was useless but . . . I didn't  _really_ believe I was a demi. Until tonight, obviously."

Bill stopped his pacing and stared down at the wet girl in his bathtub as he thought about her words. There was no use in getting mad, he tried to justify to his wolf. She made the worse decision she could, in his opinion, but he couldn't change what had happened. What  _she's_  done. Instead he crossed the room and sat with his back leaning against the cool tub facing away from Hermione.

"I was the exact opposite my first full moon," he began in hopes of distracting both himself and her. "It was in the forbidden forest with Remus and Fleur. At the time, we still weren't sure if I was going to fully transform or not. Remus had taken his wolfsbane so he could be in control of his mind if I transformed too. I was fully convinced that I was going to change though, especially as the full moon approached. I just felt how it affected my soul even before it rose. I tried to convince Fleur not to come, but she was . . .  _stubborn_." He paused for a second to push back the urge to cry at the thought of his wife. "I . . . I made Remus promise to kill me if I did transform. I never told Fleur that. I wrote her a letter, that I gave to Remus, if it came to that. He tried to convince me to not make him, but ultimately he respected my choice. He wouldn't have wished his cursed being on his worst enemy. He was a . . . terribly great man." Bill pushed his hair out of his face as he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"I just . . . I couldn't live like that. I didn't think I was strong enough to live like that. I also couldn't put my family and Fleur through it." He looked down at his bleeding palm and the drying blood that had seeped all over his jeans and white shirt. "As you know, I didn't change. Instead, I became an anxiety filled ball of overwhelming emotion the entire night, like yourself. Remus ran off, not wanting to harm us, as he changed after that. But Fleur sat with me the entire night." Bill felt tears stinging his eyes as fresh grief washed back over him. "When dawn broke, her's was the first face I saw and I immediately fell asleep surrounded by her comforting scent."

Hermione stayed silent as Bill weeped silently in front of her. She stared at the back of his frame for what felt like an eternity. This poor man, forever altered by a war, a man she hardly knew, had now become her only ally in the world. She reached out her hand from the now lukewarm water and began to stroke his long red hair just like he did for her. Bill began to relax into her touch as his tears dried. "So what now?" Bill asked with a sigh a long moment later. "You tell the family?" He turned his head to look her in the eye as he suggested their next move.

She trembled as she pulled her hand away. "No," she said shakily. "I don't want to tell them— _anyone_ —yet. I'm not ready. I . . . I want to figure all of this out for myself first."

Bill nodded slowly as he thought. He didn't agree with her logic at all. His family's and Fleur's support was essential to him after he was attacked. But he just sighed, realizing that he couldn't force her to tell anyone. It simply wasn't his decision, it was entirely her's. All he could do now was support another demi. "I guess we'll just have to figure this out together then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Another big thank you to siriusbarks for betaing!
> 
> Thank you to all of you who has reviewed and followed the story already!
> 
> If any readers are interested, I'm looking for pre-readers/betas for my new Fred/Hermione multi-chapter story. It's about halfway done and will need readers once I finish (I only start posting stories when they're finished). If you're interested please either comment or PM me!
> 
> If you liked it please favorite, comment, or share with others! Any comments/reviews are welcomed.
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for the next chapter!
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter III**

The storm outside the cottage was dwindling down as the light of dawn began to break through the dark clouds. The tension in Bill's body began to alleviate as he watched the world outside the window slowly change from his position on the far side of the bed. His wolf diminished more and more as the sunlight grew brighter and he was finally able to relax as the exhaustion of a long. night began to set in. Bill took in a deep breath of victory as the sun fully rose. He made it through his first full moon without his wife. A tear slipped from his eye from his heavy heart at the thought that it was only just the first one and that there were many more still left to go.

The night was long though. The two demis spent the remainder of the night pacing around each other. Tensions were high as Hermione kept prodding Bill with incessant questions the rest of the night as she followed him all around the house. Bill answered the best he could but his inner wolf grew annoyed at the constant inquiries, making both him and her more and more short tempered as the night wore on. Bill eventually convince Hermione to lay down with him in the guest bedroom a couple hours ago in hopes she would relax but she'd been fidgety ever since.

He stole a glance over at the smaller figure next to him. Hermione's face was raw from all of the tears that were shed during the night. Her eyes closed as her entire frame shook from the nervous tension working its way out of her body. The young witch was swallowed up by the old Weird Sisters T-shirt and sweatpants Bill had lent her after her bath. Her bushy hair, still slightly damp, was hastily pulled up in a bundle on her head with an old rubber band to just simply be out of the way. She let out a moan of discomfort as she grasped the pillow in front of her. Bill reached his arm over her and began to rub her back in support as the shaking of her body grew more violent. "Hermione, you need to relax. It's almost done." He keep his coarse voice soft. Hermione's eyes squeezed shut tighter in pain as her hands gripped the pillow harder. Then suddenly, Bill felt her entire body go limp under his hand as she let out a loud gasp. "That's it," he coaxed her further. "The first one is the worst but it's over now." Hermione's eyes finally opened up, instantly meeting the gaze of the man next to her. Bill sighed as he saw no glimpse of yellow in her natural deep brown irises. "Welcome back," he tried to tease but it fell flat due to his exhaustion.

"Thank you." Her voice was small and rough, but sincere.

Bill just nodded his head before a yawn took over him. "Just go to sleep. It's been a long night." Hermione gave him a small nod back before her eyes slipped closed once again, peacefully this time, and took in a deep breath inhaling the air of the small bedroom. Bill sighed as his own eyes shut in the pale light of dawn. The pair of demi-wolves drifted off quickly, his arm still around her.

* * *

 Hermione stirred awake hours later. All of the muscles in her body were aching and sore but it all seemed to radiate from her right shoulder, where her bite was. She had to squint her eyes against the harsh sunlight streaming in from the window. Her head was pounding, probably due to the strain it endured last night, and the sunlight made made the pain in her head flare up.

Her stomach dropped at the memories of the previous night. There was no more denying it. She was truly a demi. Forever changed by the bite on her shoulder. Her eyes grew hot with the sting of new tears threatening to escape. Hermione forced them back with a deep breath as she turned to look at her bed mate.

Bill didn't look peaceful as he slept, Hermione noted. The frown that he has worn since the war ended was still marred upon his face, even in sleep. The dark purple under his eyes hadn't faded since the last time she saw him, at Fleur's funeral. She remembered watching him from her spot next to Ron and thinking that Bill looked like a shell of himself.

Her eyes drifted to the scars on his face, like they always tended to do whenever she looked at him. She couldn't help it. The 3 long scars fascinated her, even before she had her own matching set. His scars had defined him since the attack, no matter how hard he tried to play them off like they were nothing. She used to pity him for this, she now had to face it herself.

Hermione looked away from the sleeping man beside her only to see a portrait of his late wife on the wall. Fleur smiled as she turned side to side, almost like she was playing with the camera, holding a bouquet of wildflowers in what looked like the French countryside. The picture seemed to make eye contact with Hermione in a cold withering stare for a split second causing Hermione's face to drain of the little color she had left still in it. Hermione felt a lump form in her throat as embarrassment flooded through her.

She shouldn't have shown up here last night. The man next to her was obviously still grieving for his wife and didn't need his brother's pathetic little friend showing up in the middle of the night begging for help. Now that Hermione finally understood what Bill went through every moon, she didn't want to imagine what his grief must feel like on top of it. She didn't even really know this man. He was simply Ron's older brother. She barely knew him beyond that. Even when she stayed here at Shell Cottage with Harry and Ron, after the incident at Malfoy Manor, she didn't exchange in anything more than brief polite small talk with Bill.

Deciding that she couldn't face Bill when he woke up, Hermione slipped of out of the bed and gathered up her belongings in the bright morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all of the readers that have put this story on their alerts!
> 
> Siriusbarks, you know what you did to improve this chapter - Thank You!
> 
> Another chapter tomorrow! I'd love to hear from more of you about how the story is reading and how you're enjoying it!
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter IV**

A quick couple of knocks on his office door jolted Bill out of his dazed trance. His eyes flicked up to his open door to find a nervous Hermione standing in his doorway. "Hey." He tried to mask the surprise in his voice but failed, causing him to try to cover it up with by clearing his throat. The last time he saw her was 3 and a half weeks ago, when she showed up during the full moon. He woke up to an empty bed the next day, which made him believe for a moment that he made up the whole thing just to distract himself from Fleur. But when he got up from bed and saw the clothes Hermione borrowed, folded and clean, on the dresser with a small note reading 'Thank you' in a posh handwriting he didn't recognize on top of them, he knew instantly that the previous night was real.

"Come on in," he told her with a slight wave as he stood up.

Hermione stayed planted in the doorway as she began to fidget with her hands. She stared directly at his desk, avoiding any kind of eye contact with him. "Can we talk?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," Bill replied. Both demis didn't move an inch though as a silent tension built in the room. Bill decided to break the silence rather quickly. "Shall we go get a tea? I know this place around the corner. My treat." Hermione simply nodded her head in response. Bill grabbed his wand from off his desk before he crossed the room, wordlessly turning off the lights and locking the door behind him with a flick of his wrist.

The pair walked in silence, side by side, through the extravagant marble foyer of Gringotts. Their dual footsteps seemed to echo loudly in to Bill, enough with all of the commotion of the bank around them. A few pairs of heads turned at the sight of them. Bill shrugged it off, he was use to the starting. He's been on the receiving end of many double takes since his attack. The scars on his face tend to be eye catching. But he figured that it was mostly Hermione's newfound celebrity as one of Harry Potter's best friends that caused the looks as they walked out onto the street. She was easily recognizable with her hair and walking down the street with a red haired Weasley probably didn't help.

Bill's mind kept racing as he thought of all of the potential things she could be wanting to talk about as they rounded the corner to his favorite tea shop. He figured it had to do with the last full moon. There was really nothing else left for them to be speaking about privately. Bill's nerves were starting to fray at the thought of actually discussing what happened during the full moon.

The bell rang out as Bill opened the door and gestured Hermione in before following in himself. They quickly placed their order with the kid manning the counter before Bill lead Hermione to the table in the farthest corner, far away from the other patrons.

The shop was fairly quiet since it was midday. The few other people in the shop were either reading the  _Daily Prophet_  or taking their orders to go. Bill and Hermione sat there in silence listening to the light background noise until their teas were placed in front of them. Neither of them moved to grab their cups, even after the kid walked away from their table. Bill looked at the nervous girl across from him, silently willing her to at least make eye contact with him. When she continued to refuse to speak, Bill sighed as he decided that he had to take the initiative. "Hermione, talk to me." He shifted in his chair in slight annoyance at her continued silence. "Come on. You came to me wanting to talk about something. So talk."

"It's about Ron." Hermione sighed before she lifted her head, finally making direct eye contact with Bill. "I'm sorry to bother you again, but you're the only person I can talk to."

Bill had to pause for a second. He was caught off guard by her statement. Discussing his brother was the last thing he thought they would be talking about. "What about Ron?" he asked carefully.

Hermione's lips tightened together for a moment as she inhaled. "We kissed during the fight at Hogwarts . . . before  _it_  happened," she admitted. "It's been over a month and I can't keep playing along and avoiding him and  _that_  conversation. I . . . I have to tell him that we shouldn't—that we  _can't_ —be together."

"Hermione." Bill licked his lips in frustration as he straightened up in his chair. "You two can be together, even if you're a demi. Surely you know that. All you have to do is actually  _tell_  him." His words grew angrier as he thought about his relationship with his wife and how Hermione should have known better than to say to him that a demi couldn't be with a human.

"No, Bill." She shook her head at him as she began to blink her eyes faster in hopes of not crying. "You don't get what I'm saying." She drew in a shaky breath before exhaling it slowly. "I. . . . I  _changed_ , Bill. And this new me . . . doesn't want to be with Ron and I don't know  _why_." With the back of her hand she wiped away a couple of tears that fell down her cheeks. "And I'm just  _frustrated_  because the thing that I wanted most in the world happened, and it was wonderful, and . . . now I don't want it. My wolf isn't letting me love him like that anymore and I don't know why. I  _desperately_  want myself to feel that way for Ron again. But I can't. I . . . I've been trying, really hard. I've done everything I could think of." Hermione took in a short sniffle through her nose. "Did this ever happen with you and Fleur?" she asked as a last hope.

Bill felt pity crash through him for the little demi. "No, it didn't," he admitted. "We had our own problems, of course. But after I was attacked, I was more infatuated with her than ever. Especially after my first moon. My wolf never didn't  _want_  her."

Hermione's lips trembled as her face contorted into what Bill could only describe as complete and utter misery. Her head fell into her palm as she began to sob softly.

"I just don't know what to do," Hermione said again.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you more."

Bill reached out and placed his hand on top of her other hand that laid on the table in silent support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: First off, thank you to siriusbarks for betaing!
> 
> Next I'd like to thank all of you who has reviewed! I love reading the comments that you have.
> 
> Another big thank you to the almost 50 readers that have put this story on their alerts. I think it's crazy that so many of you are reading!
> 
> New chapter tomorrow! Another full moon is on the horizon . . .
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter V**

A tentative couple of knocks echoed through the empty house about an hour before the moon was due to rise. They never discussed it, but he wasn't surprised when the knocks echoed through the cottage. Bill placed his book down and rose from the couch to answer the door. He pulled open the wooden door to reveal Hermione ladened with brown paper bags.

"I figured that if I'm going to be taking advantage of your demi hospitality I might as well feed you first," Hermione stated, indicating the bags in her hand. Bill's lips turned up in a slight smirk as he stepped out to the side in a silent offer for her to come in.

The pair sat down and ate the dinner that Hermione brought, in relative silence. Bill could sense that she was nervous about tonight. Even when you go through the moon once before, it didn't make it easier. Bill could already feel the tension grow in his body as time ticked by. He just hoped that Hermione would be able to handle herself better this time.

"Yesterday I told Ron that I didn't think we should be together," Hermione bluntly told him as they finished their dinners.

Bill looked up at her in surprise. "How'd that go?" he asked tentatively as he put the dirty plates in the sink.

Hermione shrugged as she leaned against the counter. "It could've gone better." Bill could hear her leg's continuous bouncing from nervousness. "But I think, ultimately, I got him to see that things just weren't the same anymore and that we couldn't work. It was still really hard to do though."

Bill nodded slightly in understanding as silence took back over. He could tell that there was more to the story that she wasn't disclosing, but he didn't push it. Instead he decided to change the topic. "So about tonight. I was thinking we could stick to my usual schedule on moons. Last month was . . . far from my normal even before you showed up. Well, none of this is  _normal_ but it's just a routine that I found that helps deal with . . . everything."

"Okay." Hermione nodded her head. "I'm here to figure all of this out. So let's do it your way then." She stood up straight and took in a deep breath. "What's the first step?"

Bill smirked at her before he turned and reached into the cabinet behind him. "The first step, Little Demi," he teased as he grabbed the items, "is firewhisky." He placed the large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky on the counter with a small thud.

Hermione's eyebrow raised in question as she crossed her arms. "Firewhisky?" she asked hesitantly.

"Firewhisky," Bill repeated. He dug into the cabinet again for a couple of shot glasses. "You remember just how overwhelming your emotions and senses were last time, right?"

"Right," she answered back tersely.

He set the two small glasses on the counter and picked up the mostly full bottle of Ogden's. "This is going to help with that," Bill explained as he twisted off the cap. Hermione watched as he poured the dark brown liquid into the shot glasses. She could smell the firewhisky from 5 meters away as soon as Bill poured it, causing her face to scrunch up. She was never a fan of the drink. "A few shots of this and it helps take the edge off of those emotions. Don't get me wrong, the emotions and senses are still much more intense than normally. But this definitely helps."

Hermione sighed in defeat as she uncrossed her arms. She silently repeated to herself that she had to trust Bill as she walked over and grabbed the glass closest to her. "Cheers," she said as she raised the glass towards Bill.

With a smirk, Bill reached for his own glass and clinked it with Hermione's. "Cheers." The pair then both quickly downed their glasses. Bill, much more experienced with the drink, finished first with a slam of the empty glass back on the counter.

He savored the burn of the firewhisky as it warmed down his throat and into his stomach. Hermione, on the other hand, struggled to get pass the taste as she tried to focus on just getting the firewhisky down.

Bill chuckled as she finished and lightly placed her glass back on the counter. "It's gets better, champ."

Hermione rolled her eyes before she hunched over, hands on her knees, as she worked on keeping her shot down. Bill looked over at her, still hunched over, as he began to pour two more shots. "You okay there?" he asked slightly worried that she was about to get sick on his floor. Hermione just gave him a thumbs up as she straightened back up into a standing position. "'Atta girl. Ready for one more?" He challenged holding up her glass, newly filled.

As Hermione reached for the glass she felt the shift in her soul telling her the moon was about to rise. She could tell that Bill felt it too; his breathing grew shallower and goosebumps rose up his arm. Hermione clinked her glass against Bill's before they each downed them once again. This one went down much easier for Hermione as she closed her eyes and took a moment to focus on the feeling of the whisky burning it's way to her stomach. Hermione opened her eyes and found Bill's eyes, which were now the glowing shade of amber yellow.

The tension was rapidly growing in her body like it had during her first moon. Hermione reached for the bottle of Ogden's Oldest determined to get another shot in to help, but Bill pulled it out of her hand. "No more, for now. You have to pace yourself, Little Demi." His voice practically growled at her.

Hermione fought off her irritation at what felt like a command. "Fine. If we can't drink anymore, then what's the next step?" she questioned demandingly.

"You fancy yourself a runner?" Bill asked as he placed their empty glasses in the sink.

"Not particularly," Hermione deadpanned.

"Don't worry. Your wolf is," Bill stated as he walked out of the kitchen. A confused Hermione followed a few moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to siriusbarks for betaing!
> 
> I just wanted to address a quick comment I got about how there was no such thing as 'demiwolves' in the HP series. I just want to say that this is a work of fan fiction. I took some liberties for my story, I'll admit, but ultimately I feel like I've stayed loyal to the HP universe. I'm very glad whenever any reader takes the time to read my story and to leave a comment with their thoughts, especially when it's criticism because it makes me a better writer. Thank you for sharing your opinion anonymous reviewer, I hope you don't see this as an attack against you if you're reading this. I'm just trying to defend my creative vision and work.
> 
> A special shoutout to all of you who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story! I when I open up my email to see all of your support!
> 
> Tomorrow the full moon continues . . .
> 
> Felix Felicis With a Twist


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter VI**

_Bill was right,_  Hermione thought, as she collapsed onto the sand in front of the cottage hours later. He transfigured her some running clothes out of the clothes she had on and then they took off. The primal urge that was alive in her veins under the moonbeams took over her body completely and propelled her down the beach next to Bill. The two demi's kept pace with each other for hours, although Hermione could tell that Bill was holding back as he practically jogged next to her. Hermione was surprised that her body was able to run like this for that long of a time. But now, laying on the cool sand with the wind from the waves washing over her flushed body, Hermione felt herself relax as some of the primal tension left her exhausted body. She heard a thud to her right, causing her to open her eyes, and saw Bill, drenched in sweat, panting as he laid a few meters from her. Hermione used the crashing of the waves to time her breathing as she calmed down. She heard Bill's breathing slow down to match hers as time ticked by.

Standing up on his jelly like, tired legs, Bill walked over to lean over Hermione, who was also red faced and panting. "Step Three," Bill stammered, completely drained, "is  _more_ shots."

Hermione would blame her exhaustion later, but she actually laughed at his words and Bill cracked a small smile above her before he reached his hand out. Hermione accepted Bill's hand as he pulled her up with ease. The pair of demis then walked slowly back inside the cottage and into the kitchen in silence.

Hermione's legs were on fire as she collapsed at the table. Bill chuckled at the thud the chair made as she fell into the creaky chair. He grabbed the bottle of Ogden's Oldest once again and a fresh pair of shot glasses before crossing the kitchen and setting the items down on the table in front of Hermione. "I should really be more surprised that most of your steps have included shots of firewhisky," Hermione commented and glanced over at him with raised eyebrows.

Bill smirked as he untwisted the cap of the bottle. "You can't tell me that it isn't effective though. Don't you already feel so much better than last moon?"

Hermione couldn't argue with that. She kind of liked the dazed feeling that the firewhisky gave her and the tension in her body was definitely less compared to her the last moon. Instead of giving him a proper answer, however, Hermione grabbed the bottle of Ogden's Oldest from his hand and poured the next round for both of them. Bill gave a small laugh in surprise, but quickly grabbed his new shot. The pair repeated the process until they both had 4 more shots. They were effectively feeling less connected to their inner wolves thanks to the alcohol running through their bloodstream. Hermione reached for another shot once again but Bill pulled the bottle out of her reach. "No more, Little Demi," Bill playfully scolded. "Hangovers are still very much a thing, even for us."

"I must say, I'm not particularly fond of that nickname," Hermione stated flatly with a toss of her head.

Bill chuckled at the angry face she tried to pull but ultimately decided to ignore her annoyance at the nickname. He smirked."Step Four: shower." Bill turned his neck to glance at the clock upon the wall. "There's still a few hours left so feel free to take your time. It doesn't do much for the wolf but it helps soothe your muscles from the run. Trust me, your body will thank me in the morning."

Hermione felt a small blush rise up her neck but she pushed the emotion back as she got up from the table and made her way back to where she spent most of her first night here.

Bill watched from the table as Hermione got up and left the room. He waited there until he heard the sound of the shower turning on before he got up from the table. Going up to the guest room, Bill quickly stripped out of his sweat and sand soaked jogging clothes before he threw them into the hamper. He grabbed some fresh towels and pulled out the same outfit he gave Hermione to sleep in from the last moon to give to her again. Wrapping one of the towels around his waist, he walked over to the bathroom. After knocking tentatively, he heard Hermione give him the go ahead from the shower before he pushed the door open. Quickly crossing the room, he placed a couple of towels and her clean set of clothes on the counter.

He turned to leave with a reminder that she could take her time but the words died in his throat as he glimpsed over at the shower. A new kind of primal tension washed through his body as he caught a glimpse of Hermione's wet, naked backside through a small gap in the curtain. A silent growl rippled through his throat as he looked at the scars now forever ripped into her back, a twin to the ones that marred his face. His eyes subconsciously ran down farther in a withering stare. Memories of his wife in that very shower flashed through his mind as he took in Hermione's figure. His wolf yearned for him to explore the palpable curves of the young demi's body.

Bill shook off his wolf and quickly averted his eyes away from the shower. He cleared his throat to help steady his voice. "Hermione, there's fresh towels and a change of clothes on the counter for you. Feel free to take your time." With a quick thank you from Hermione, Bill darted out of the bathroom.

Dashing down the stairs towards the kitchen, Bill tripped at the bottom causing him to have to catch himself against the wall. He was then face to face with a photo from his wedding day. Fleur, as radiant as he remembered, with her arms wrapped around his neck as the pair swayed in each other's embrace. Neither of them looked at the camera. Their eyes never left one another's as they danced around the frame.

His eyes started to sting. Bill shook off the memories as he adjusted the towel around his waist and scurried off to the kitchen again. He was drunk, he justified to himself. He was just drunk and lonely. His wolf knew that and was using it against him. Bill grabbed a glass from the cabinet and got some water from the tap as he tried to steady himself. Hermione trusted him and he wasn't going to ruin that. He was the only support she had. She was an attractive girl but he wasn't going to let his wolf trick him.

His mind drifted to his full moon routine. Before Hogwarts, the next step after the shower was to ravish his wife until his wolf became fully sedated at dawn. Mating was the strongest primal urge a wolf had. It was one of the keys to survival. His wolf was pushing him, but Bill wasn't going to give in.

* * *

 

Bill was fidgety until dawn, causing Hermione to be on edge. Even after taking care of himself in the shower, Bill's wolf wasn't satisfied and kept growling in his ear about the close proximity of the warm body near him. His wolf was yearning but Bill kept refusing the wolf, making him more anxious than previously.

The pair of demis ended up in the guest bedroom, just like the first night. Bill, in hopes of distracting his wolf, started talking as he paced around the room. "So that's pretty much the routine. I would spend the rest of the night—-er,"  _shit_ ," talking with Fleur."

"Talking?" Hermione repeated questionably from her place sitting on the bed.

Bill nodded as he kept a slow pace around the room. He felt Hermione's eyes following him which was making his wolf very smug at the attention. The tension in his muscles seemed to return as he fought with the voice inside of him that begging for him to just jump on her and find that primal release. A release that he had not felt since the passing of his wife. Bill kept his body in constant motion, in hopes of distracting his mind.

"Bill, can I ask you a question?" Bill gave a quick nod but didn't look over at her. "Why do you slept in the guest room?" she asked hesitantly. "Don't try to deny it, all your stuff is in here."

"I'd think it'd be obvious," he replied gruffly, still avoiding her stare.

Hermione sighed. "Have you even tried sleeping in your room without her?"

Bill paused his pacing at the thought before starting it back up quickly. "My first night here alone. I was so tired but I couldn't fall asleep. Her scent was all around: in the sheets, on the pillow, the air in general. I walked out of the room and haven't been back in since."

"Bill, you're driving me crazy with the pacing," Hermione shouted abruptly. Bill immediately stopped in his tracks and finally tentatively turned to look at her. "Sorry." Her voice was quieter now. "Just the pacing was driving . . . my wolf, I guess, crazy. Like I was being hunted or something."

Running his hand through his hair in frustration, Bill ignored the voice in the back of his head reminding him that she wasn't wrong. "Come on and just lay down," Hermione invited him with a wave of her hand. With a sigh of defeat, Bill nodded and laid down on the opposite side of the bed from Hermione. Bill knew that it wouldn't fully satisfy the his wolf but he hoped that maybe just being in proximity to her would help appease the voice.

She then took it upon herself to change the conversation to something lighter. "Tell me about being Head Boy. I fancied being Head Girl, but that was before . . . well  _everything_ ; the horcruxes, the war, the attack." Bill, thankful for the distraction, breathed in her scent and began to talk. He started with the morning he received the letter from Hogwarts telling him that he was selected as Head Boy.

Conversation soon began to flow more freely than ever before between them, thanks to the alcohol still in their systems. They relaxed as they talked about more superficial things like their favorite Hogwarts memories, books, childhood stories, and more random things that came to their minds until dawn broke outside the window. Twin electric currents ran down their spines as the sun officially rose. A soft gasp left Hermione as the emotional tension left their bodies. Bill watched as the amber yellow coloring of her eyes morph darker into her natural brown. They felt the exhaustion set in, instantly.

With a yawn, Hermione snuggled deeper into Bill's duvet. "You know that I appreciate all you're doing for me right?" She whispered into the pillow underneath her head.

"Thank you," Bill said softly. "You helped me out too." His mind flashed to moments before Hermione showed up at his door during that first moon.

Her eyes blinked slowly as they grew heavier. "Why's that?"

"You distracted me from Fleur," Bill admitted. "It was my first moon without her when you showed up. It certainly got my mind off of her."

Hermione didn't respond verbally but reached her hand over and placed it over his with a quick squeeze before pulling it away.

Bill rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling in thought. "Are you ready to tell the family yet?" His question didn't get a response.

He stole a glance back over at Hermione and saw that the she had fallen asleep. With a sigh, Bill relaxed deeper into the bed. He drifted off quickly with a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the little demi beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to siriusbarks, like always, for betaing. You have really helped to push me as a writer with your suggestions and your encouragement.
> 
> Another thank you to all of the readers that have favorited or alerted. But a big thank you to those who have reviewed! I love hearing any thoughts readers have, good or critical!
> 
> Next chapter; Hermione learns more about werewolves.
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

** The Lightning Strike: Chapter VII **

Time drifted on. Bill's days passed by in routine. He'd get up every morning and go for a run. He'd wash up and go to work or clean the house. He'd do errands, see his family, or read. He'd do just about anything he could to keep his mind occupied. He would also spend the full moon with Hermione.

Their relationship seemed unchanged to the Weasleys and their friends. They were friendly and cordial at family gatherings at the Burrow and when they crossed paths, never anything to suggest a secret held between them. Just pleasant small talk between friends. But every full moon, Hermione and Bill became the other's crutch, not wanting to face a full moon alone.

During the moons, the demis would keep to the routine that Bill set: eat, drink, run, drink, shower, and talk. Hermione didn't complain about it. She thrived on a stable dependable routine after the last year of running, fighting, and uncertainty.

They spent the long nights preparing Hermione for her N.E.W.T.S. The pair would distract their roving minds by pouring over text after text of countless material. Hermione would pick his brain about the tests and any knowledge he could give her that weren't in the books. Every once in awhile Bill's wolf would growl at him about Hermione and the wolf's want of her. Like when she'd chew on her pencil or when she'd get frustrated at what she was reading and her face grew flushed. The wolf really seemed to like her aggravated in some way, shape, or form. But Bill would quickly distract his mind with something else, just like he's done since the war finished.

Tensions ran high a lot of the time between the demis. Hermione got annoyed that Bill earned more N.E.W.T.S than her when her results arrived. Bill's sorrow for his wife would pop in frequently and without warning. Hermione would rattle on compulsively about things like the rights of house elves which made Bill grind his teeth. Bill's wolf wanted to pounce on her a lot of the time just to get her to be quiet. But the biggest tension came from Hermione's reluctance to tell the Weasleys or anyone else about her attack.

The conversation was played out in every way imaginable. Neither side wavered from their position, even after hundreds of hours of debating the topic. Hermione wanted to keep that she was a demi a secret while Bill strongly disagreed but reluctantly kept his mouth shut about it to the family. It didn't stop him from trying to convince her otherwise though.

The two demis became allies through the nights as well. It was the only way that either of them could really think of the other as. Their relationship seemed too odd to be considered 'friends' and any other label either seemed too casual or entirely too serious. They were fighting through their own internal battles separately. But they were also fighting them together. Bill was there when Hermione read her N.E.W.T.S grades. He was also the first one she told when she was hired at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She also told him all about the experience of her life completely changing when she was 11 and found out she was a witch. Bill, in return, would confide in Hermione about life without Fleur and how it felt to be alone in a house for the first time in his life.

"I have a new focus at work," Hermione admitted to Bill as the pair was laying in bed waiting for dawn during one moon.

Bill's eyebrow popped up in interest but he didn't dare move. The drinking portion of their moons had grown exponentially lately. With Hermione getting use to the drink and becoming able to handle more along with Bill trying to push his wolf down around her, the pair tend to go through about a liter of Ogden's Oldest now every moon. "I'm on the edge of my seat," he mumbled through his exhaustion. Dawn was beginning to set in as the light in the room slowly grew brighter.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the older demi's sarcasm. "They're reopening the Werewolf Support Services in the Being Division. I'm going to be working on new policies and legislation to present to the Ministry."

Bill gave her a small tight smile. "That's great, Little Demi."

"But you're not happy about it," Hermione noted, picking up on his tone.

"No, it's wonderful. The werewolf community needs someone to look out for their best interests." He gave a small disappointed sigh, knowing he was about to bring up a sore topic between them, but he had to say it. "It's just that I think you'd be more successful at this if you were openly a demi. No werewolf is going to trust you to look out for their interests if they don't think you understand, even just a little bit. They - we don't tend to trust easily outside of their own."

"Remus didn't seem to have a problem with trust," Hermione pointed out.

Bill groaned. Hermione was very keen to compare all werewolves to the late professor whenever they had a conversation like this. "Remus was an anomaly. You know that. He wasn't the typical werewolf."

Hermione groaned at the turn this conversation was taking. "Can we drop this? Just for tonight. It's almost dawn and I don't want to fight again. I don't think I have the energy right now to fight again." Bill gave in with a small nod, dropping the subject. It wasn't his favorite topic of conversation either. "I wish there was a little more writing and drafting of legislations involved, but I've been able to do a lot more research on werewolves, in general, with my new clearance. I have access to a lot of texts I didn't before." Bill could tell that Hermione was just trying to change the topic. He just gave her a small interested grunt sound as he settled deeper into the bed. "It's been really fascinating. Like do you know about the Blue Moon?"

"Remus told me a bit," Bill admitted. "It's when there's a second full moon within the same month. They come around about once every 2 to 3 years. Werewolves have very primal mating senses and once they've found their partner the urge to pair-bound overcomes them on the Blue Moon." Bill paused to take a deep breath for a moment. "There was one a few months after my attack, so Remus wanted to warn me."

Her face turned up in interest. "Did you and Fleur . . . pair-bound?"

Bill swallowed back a lump in his throat as he thought about that night. He contemplated not telling her, but quickly dismissed the idea. They've been this far, there was no reason to hold back now. "No. We didn't."

Hermione's pink tongue slipped out to quickly wet her lips as she digested the information. "What happened?" She wondered hesitantly.

"Um . . . it was her Veela," Bill said with a heavy sigh. "You pair-bound through a bite during sex. Look, sex was never a problem with us, even during full moons. But during the Blue Moon, my wolf was just . . . insatiable and took over completely. It's easily 10 times what you feel during regular moons. I was rougher than usual, but Fleur didn't mind. She seemed to enjoy it actually. I was getting close to . . . finishing and I could tell that she was too so my wolf leaned me down closer, ready to bound. My teeth grazed her neck and, all of a sudden, Fleur was screaming. Her eye's turned bright red and fireballs shot out of her hands. We had to throw out our sheets, she burned straight through them. I still have a burn on my arse from her too." He chuckled darkly at the memory.

"So the part of her that was Veela forced you off of her when you tried to bite her?" Hermione asked putting the pieces together.

Bill just nodded sadly. "Afterwards we did some research. Veelas can't actually pair-bond with anything. They're creatures of seduction. A pair-bond would be against their nature Technically we could shag, be married, and in love but that was our human side. Marriage is just words, no physical bond had to be made. Primally, her instincts wouldn't let us pair-bond and took over when I tired." Bill took in a labored breath. "Afterwards we found out that we actually couldn't have kids together either for the same reason. Veela only reproduce with humans . . . full humans. Even as half breeds it wasn't going to work because on paper, veela and werewolf just can't mix. But my wolf still wanted her. He did since that first moon. Her scent was invigorating to me. She smelled like vanilla and lavender with a hint of something intoxicating that I still can't place. She just smelled like . . . home and safety." Bill drifted off thinking about his late wife.

"I'm sorry," Hermione softly offered after a tense moment.

Bill turned his head to look over at the young demi to his right. He watched as the goosebumps rose up on her skin, in time with the ones he felt rise on his own. They knew that the sun has finally risen when the tension left their bodies in a tsunami wave leaving pure exhaustion in it's wake. Hermione smiled sadly up at him as she watched the amber yellow drain from his eyes, transitioning back to bright blue. Bill matched her smile as his eyelids grew heavy and slowly closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Shoutout to UnseenLibrarian - she was kind enough to let me borrow the idea of the Blue Moon from her amazing story "Twice in a Blue Moon", if you are a Bill/Hermione fan and would like to read a story with tons of spice then I full heartedly recommend it. It's under my favorites if you want to check it out!
> 
> A big thank you to both siriusbarks and cynmonstrosity for pre-reading and betaing.
> 
> Thank you to all of the kind reviews and all of the favorites/alerts. I truly don't deserve the nice things a lot of you have been saying!
> 
> Next chapter; The one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter VIII**

Another few moons passed and all of a sudden Bill was faced with the calendar. He'd officially survived an entire year without her. His slow footsteps echoed off the cavernous stone walls of Hogwarts as he walked alone down the dark hallway. The restoration was perfect. You couldn't tell that a year ago hell erupted right here.

He twirled the ice in his glass of Ogden's as he walked. A small smirk jolted to his lips as he passed the infamous section of the Weasley Twin swamp. The small section of brown and green mud was still there, years after they left the school even after a battle and a complete restoration. The twins knew how to leave a mark so no one would forget them. Bill raised his glass up towards the swamp. "To you, Fred." He tossed back half of his drink before continuing on through the dark castle.

"Remus." Drink. "Tonks." Drink.

Bill stopped. He finally stood in her place. The place where she was taken from him forever. "Fleur." His voice shook. He raised his glass as high as his arm could reach. "Au revoir, mon amour." With one long pull, he emptied his glass.

It felt like ages to him, but eventually Bill's feet moved forward. The empty glass clinked against the stone frame as he placed it on the closest window still. Hands in his pockets, the demi then sauntered back in the direction of the main party.

He lost track of time, but he was sure it was late. The small memorial ceremony held at the beginning of the evening seemed to drag on. George got his attention right after the start of the ceremony and gestured towards the bar. Bill quickly gave him a single nod before the two brothers tucked away in the back for some firewhisky. They shared a grief of losing the person that was like their other halves. They never spoke about it to the other, even a year later. Instead they just supported one another silently. The brothers seemed to speak volumes to each other over the silence of one drink.

After the memorial, the celebration party started. The lights in the hall were transfigured into different colors, music started playing, food and drink was dispersed, and the roar of a thousand voices bounced off the stone walls. After a couple of hours, the noise was getting to Bill's head, so he then decided to venture off on his own detour.

The Great Hall had emptied out a bit since he had originally snuck away. Bill's eyes raked over who was left in the crowd. He glossed over old Hogwarts classmates, Order members, Gringott co-workers, and a good portion of familiar looking strangers as he let his mind drift back a year as he scanned the room. Most of the people in this room were right here a year ago fighting for their lives, their loved ones lives, and a future. The irony of the vast difference of the situations wasn't lost on Bill.

His eyes stopped as he spied Hermione in the far corner being talked at by Cormac McLaggen. A smirk grew on Bill's face at the scene. He has heard the stories about McLaggen, his crush on Hermione, and what transpired her sixth year. No doubt he heard that Ron and Hermione weren't together and was trying to take a chance at her. Hermione's pronounced scowl immediately confirmed Bill's theory.

Bill set off across the hall without a thought. Hermione caught his eye when he was about 10 meters away and her face instantly morphed to relief. "McLaggen," Bill acknowledged as he joined the pair. "Haven't actually formally met you yet. Bill Weasley." His hand stuck out in greeting.

Cormac's eyes darted back and forth between Bill's outstretched hand and the scars on his face. Cormac covered his judging pause with a small cough a moment later. "Bill," Cormac nodded as he shook the older man's hand once before quickly dropping it. "Always a pleasure to meet another Weasley."

Both Hermione and Bill held back a smirk at the obvious disdain in Cormac's voice. "What can I say? We, Weasleys, do tend to have a  _colorful_  reputation." Bill shrugged. "But it looks like your reputation precedes you too, mate." Cormac narrowed his eyes at the demi as he mulled over Bill's statement.

Bill saw his opportunity to get out of this conversation. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to steal Hermione here for a mo'. Got something I need to discuss with her." Not giving Cormac an option to respond, Hermione swiftly grabbed onto Bill's left forearm and walked them away from an off put Cormac.

Silent laughter shook through Bill as he let Hermione lead him to the other side of the room as far away from Cormac McLaggen as possible. "You're my hero," sighed Hermione, once they came to a stop on the other side of the room. "Truly. I owe you a bottle of Ogden's for the kindness that you just disposed upon me."

"I may hold you to that," Bill mused. "You've been drinking me out of house and home the past few moons."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the comment. He drank twice as much of what she did, but she let it drop. She pushed a wayward curl back behind her ear. "McLaggen is just as insufferable now as he was at 17. The first words out of his mouth to me were, 'So I hear Weasley is out of the picture for good now.'"

Bill chuckled. "No one can say he isn't persistent."

The music shifted to an older Weird Sisters' song that Hermione instantly recognized from the Yule Ball. The memory of Viktor Krum focusing on keeping time flashed to the front of her mind making her smile. Bill gave her a curious look as he saw the smile on her face. "Come dance with me," Hermione said as she grabbed Bill's forearm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Bill was tipsy enough not to put up a fight and quickly grabbed her hand and placed his other hand on her waist. "Whatever you say, Little Demi."

Hermione shook her head at the use of the nickname as the pair started swaying in time with the beat. "They played this song at the Yule Ball," she told him. "You're much more coordinated than Viktor. He kept stepping on my feet."

"I'll take the compliment." Bill smirked as they turned around another couple. Her scent felt comforting to him as the song continued. For the first time that night, he didn't feel on edge. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He questioned after a few silent moments.

"I think we're past the polite asking phase," Hermione pointed out. "Just ask me."

With a deep breath, Bill uttered the words he's been thinking all night. "Will you help me sort through all of Fleur's things?" Hermione's face froze. "I think it's time that I slept in my own bed again and you're the most organized person I know. I could really use your help."

It occurred to both of them, in that moment, that this would be the first real time they would spend together outside of the full moons. She hesitated slightly at the thought before Hermione nodded her head once. "Of course, I'll help."

* * *

Bill quickly learned that moving on is more complex and difficult than just deciding that it was time to do it. Hermione and his family helped with going through all of Fleur's things at the house for a few weeks. He even invited Fleur's family over to pick out any things that they may want to keep for themselves. When they were finished, the cottage didn't feel like the new start he thought it would, instead it felt hollow.

With her things gone, her scent faded from the cottage. Without Fleur's scent, his wolf grew stressed and anxious even outside of the moons at the change of the familiar environment. Their bed didn't feel warm and inviting anymore, it felt cold by himself. Every night he would try to sleep there but would end up moving back to the guest room halfway through the night just to get even a few hours of sleep. Moons with Hermione were the only time he found himself staying in that bed the entire night. He didn't tell Hermione this, but he was sure she could tell.

His work at Gringotts kept his mind occupied during the week. His work ethic shot back up from the decline it took after the death of his wife. His entire focus shifted to getting back onto the track he was on before he met Fleur. He decided that this was the way he was going to move forward, by getting back to who he was before she came into his life.

"Weasley, can we speak for a moment?"

Bill's head popped up to see Ragnok, the Head Gringotts Goblin, at his office doorway. "Sure, Ragnok. Please take a seat." Bill indicated the taller stool he kept by his desk for the goblins.

Ragnok made his way into Bill's office, shutting the door behind him. Bill didn't bother offering his boss tea as Ragnok settled himself in the chair. He's worked with all of the goblins at Gringotts long enough to know that they found little things like having a cuppa with a coworker a waste of valuable work time. "Bill, we want to send you back out into the field as a curse breaker," Ragnok said, jumping straight into business.

Bill was stunned. "I'm sorry. Is my work unsatisfactory here or something? Because I know it took a bit of a dip after-"

"Absolutely not," Ragnok assured. "You're work here has been phenomenal lately. In fact, we're asking you to do this because we feel that you can bring that work ethic back with you into the curse breaking program. We've recently struck up a contract with the Peruvian Ministry of Magic to let us set up a curse breaking branch in their country. We're asking you to head up the new division in Peru to explore the Incan ruins."

Bill's eye grew in astonishment as he processed everything that his boss just said. "Thank you, Ragnok. That's an unbelievable opportunity. I'm so honored that you'd think of me for this position." Bill swallowed back a lump in his throat that formed. "There's a lot elements I have to consider before I can commit to something like that though."

Ragnok nodded his head once. "You have until Monday to give me an answer, Weasley." Done with the conversation, Ragnok walked out of the room leaving behind a bewildered Bill.

* * *

Bill was broken out of his train of thought as his baby sister sat down in the chair next to his. "Isn't it remarkable how the two of them are still friends after everything?" Ginny asked as she got herself into a comfortable position.

It was the weekly Friday night Weasley dinner, but Bill's mind was too occupied with the job offer to join in the main conversation during the meal. The doors that the job would open up for him and his career almost seemed to be to good to be true. His mind was boggling at just what this opportunity could do for him and his life. After dinner, everyone else was hanging around and talking amongst themselves as they waited for dessert. Bill had been taking the opportunity to pour himself a drink and just think in silence.

"What are you talking about?" Bill questioned, slightly annoyed at his sister as he took a pull from the glass of firewhisky in his hand.

"Ron and Hermione." Ginny nodded her head over towards the pair standing together talking with smiles on their faces across the room. "I mean they were madly in love with each other, a year and a half ago. When that didn't work out, I was afraid that we wouldn't be seeing Hermione around much anymore. But, I must say, they're proving me wrong."

Bill took in the sight of Ron and Hermione for a moment. They were standing close whispering about something. Hermione's laugh sounded through the room as George joined in the conversation with the pair. "I guess it's not true what they say about your first," mused Ginny. "Maybe you're not always hung up on them."

"What do you mean by first?" Bill asked curiously as he turned to look back at Ginny.

"You know." Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "Your first shag."

His eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Ron and Hermione slept together? When?" Bill's voice was borderline bitter.

Ginny looked at him like he was an idiot. "Like a month or 2 after the war. They then broke up not too long afterwards."

Bill just nodded his head in understanding before finishing his drink. Ginny moved on to talking to him again about letting her redecorate his cottage. He blamed it on the moon tomorrow, but for some reason his wolf seemed really stuck on this new information for the rest of the night. Bill left as soon as dessert was over. He poured himself another drink as soon as he was back in his empty home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It blows me away that there are more than 75 of you from all around the world that have put this story or me on their alerts. It means the world to me that so many of you are enjoying the story and want to see what happens. Truly thank you! I love seeing the email notifications from the alerts, favorites, and reviews. They make my day!
> 
> Another thank you to cynmonstrosity and siriusbarks for betaing!
> 
> Next Chapter; Full moons are alright for fighting


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

** The Lightning Strike: Chapter IX **

Her knock came the next night and Bill let her in, like always. Hermione went straight into the kitchen and placed their dinner on the counter before she unzipped the dark blue jumper she was wearing and threw it onto one of the chairs by the table. Bill didn't speak as he watched her unpack the food. While she was finishing setting up the meal, he reached into the cabinet, took out two glasses, and the new bottle of Ogden's Oldest that he bought earlier that day.

Bill dropped the glasses onto the table with a loud clank making Hermione jump at the sudden noise. "You okay there, Bill?" she asked wearily as she began to serve their dinner onto the plates.

He didn't answer. Instead, he broke the seal on the bottle and poured two generously large drinks.

Hermione eyed him as he downed his first drink before immediately pouring another one and repeating the process. "We have the entire night," Hermione mentioned off-handedly.

"Did you sleep with Ron?"

The fork that was in Hermione's hand slipped through her fingers at Bill's outburst. The air grew tense as Bill waited for an answer.

Hermione took in a deep breath. "Yes." Her voice unapologetic.

"When," Bill whispered coarsely.

Hermione sighed, crossing her arms defensively in front of her. "The day before we went for tea, when I told you about how my wolf didn't want him."

"Why'd you do it then?" The frustration grew in his voice with each word. "You already knew you didn't want him anymore. Why toy with my brother's feelings like that? You knew how he felt about you."

"We had this conversation! I confided in you about how heartbroken I was." Hermione's face flushed in irritation as her voice became strained at the emotion. "Did you really not think that I wasn't going to try anything I could to get my wolf to want him?"

Bill shook his head in disbelief before pouring a third drink for himself.

"Why are you even bringing this up?" Hermione demanded as Bill drank. "It was almost 2 years ago! It doesn't matter anymore. We slept together and even Ron could tell that whatever was there before wasn't there anymore. We both accepted it and have moved past it. We're in a good place right now."

With an aggravated sigh, Bill tossed his empty glass back on the table. "How could he not know that you're a demi after sleeping together?"

"It was dark. I kept my shirt on," defended Hermione, offhandedly with a slight shrug. "Why do you care?" Her eyes held a challenge for him to be completely honest.

He saw the challenge and what she was really asking, but he decided to focus on the bigger issue at play. "I care because they're my family. I don't like keeping things from them."

"Oh my, Merlin!" Hermione practically screeched. "Why the fuck do you keep pushing this?"

Bill's wolf was growing antsy as the moon grew closer to fully rising. He started pacing the kitchen, his go to response for distracting his wolf. "Because you're resisting who you are! They're our friends and family. I don't understand why you insist on keeping this from them. Do you really think they're going to reject you?"

Hermione ran her hand through her hair in frustration. Bill had been through enough moons with her now that he could tell that the moon was starting to affect her as well. "Look everything is going fine without me telling them or Harry or Ron. It's been over a year and a half and no one's noticed. So what if I want to play normal? I know you're like the . . . poster boy for being a demi but I also know what you go through; the names, the prejudices, the legislations. Don't act like I don't know why you don't try to leave that desk job of yours. Because no one wants to hire someone they believe could be dangerous." Bill's feet froze as he turned to stare back at Hermione. His face blazed with anger. "I'm still fighting the prejudices of being a muggleborn. So forgive me, if I don't want to willingly add more to it by openly saying I'm a demi as well."

Bill, done with the argument, turned away from her and stared out the window. "Leave." His voice was hard and unwavering.

The anger in her voice dropped instantly. "What?"

"You heard me." He didn't turn around. "Leave. Get out of my house."

Tears stung her eyes as she felt the rejection of her one ally. "Seriously? It's full moon tonight."

Bill didn't respond as he kept his eyes fixed away from her.

"Fine." With a shake of her head, Hermione sighed in defeat. "I can take care of myself." Her words were cold as she stormed out of the room.

Bill kept his eyes locked on the waves outside of the window as he listened to her footsteps echo through the house. The loud squeal of the front door opening prompted him out of his silence. "I'm going to Peru." His booming voice echoed across the small cottage as he turned to look back at his kitchen.

The sound of the door fell immediately silent as Hermione stopped it from closing. She left the door open as she walked back into the kitchen entryway. "For what? Holiday?" Hermione asked without meeting his eyes.

"No." Bill crossed his arms. He tried to keep his voice calm. "Gringotts is opening a new curse breaking branch there to explore the Incan ruins. They want me to head up the program." He paused for a moment before he coldly said, "So it looks like you're wrong about at least one thing."

Hermione was stunned. The tension of her wolf, so close to moon rise, was trying to fight its way back into the conversation and start yelling but she pushed it down with a deep breath. This was a conversation she wanted to have with him without her wolf's influence clouding her mind. "Do you want to go?" She made direct eye contact with him now, letting him subconsciously understand that it wasn't her wolf asking.

Bill licked his lips in thought. "Maybe some time away will help me deal with Fleur. I'll keep being constantly surrounded by memories of her if I keep living here. I just . . . I need some time to be in a place that has no connection to her."

A tense silence grew between them as Bill waited for her to respond. Hermione picked up on this and sighed in frustration. "What? Are you asking for my permission or something?" Not knowing what to do, Bill gave a small shrug in defense, causing Hermione to bite her lip in frustration before speaking again. "Look, you're a grown man. You don't need my, or anyone else's, permission to do this. If it's what you want, then go. I told you, I can take care of myself."

Hermione turned back around and rushed out the door, slamming it behind her. Bill stood up straight and grabbed the bottle of Ogden's. He felt the tingle of the moonrise run through the scars on his face as the firewhisky slided down into his stomach leaving a burning path after it. His wolf growled at the new loneliness as the animal inside him became inconsolable and vicious at the situation.

* * *

 

When the sun rose, Bill immediately flooed to Gringotts and accepted the position. Ragnok didn't comment on Bill's hungover state, but Bill saw how the goblin eyed him when he stepped into the office. Ragnok offered for him to start in a couple of weeks but Bill shot him down and told him that he wanted to leave tomorrow. Once again, Ragnok didn't comment. Instead, he nodded and got right to work arranging everything.

Afterwards, Bill set straight off to the Burrow, sharing the news about the position with his parents over breakfast and that he was moving tomorrow halfway across the world. "That seems very short notice, dear," Molly complained. "We won't have any time to throw you a proper goodbye like we had before you left for Egypt."

"I know, Mum." Bill nodded in false empathy. "But Ragnok made it very clear that I needed to start immediately." Bill caught Arthur's examining stare before he turned back to his mother. "It's not ideal but this is too great of an opportunity to turn down. I'll be back out in the field actually doing what I want to do. I left curse breaking behind for the Order and it was only suppose to be until after the war but I'm still here at that desk day-in and day-out. This is my opportunity to get back on the track I was on before the war and I'm going to take it."

Arthur spoke up as his wife fought back tears at the thought of her son moving across the world once again. "You do what you have to son. It's time for you to go and live your life again." Bill gave his father a grateful smile at his support.

Bill left after breakfast, asking his parents to tell the family about the job since he wouldn't have time to tell everyone before he left. They reluctantly agreed before Bill apparated back to Shell Cottage.

* * *

 

At the weekly Friday night Weasley family dinner, the announcement was made. Bill had moved to Peru to be a cursebreaker once again. The room exploded with dozens of voices talking over one another trying to figure out what exactly happened. Everyone that was except for Hermione, who sat silently staring down at her plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm ecstatic to announce that this story has officially surpassed 1,000 visitors! It blows my mind!
> 
> Big thanks to siriusbarks and cynmonstrosity for betaing!
> 
> Again, thank you to all of the readers, especially those that have reviewed and placed this story on their alerts/favorites.
> 
> Next Chapter; Christmas bells are ringing
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter X**

The brisk air of England welcomed Bill back as soon as he landed on the beach in front of Shell Cottage. He instantly felt the chill go straight to his spine as he pocketed the pen that was his international portkey and ran to his door. Over these past months his body had grown accustomed to the warmer weather in Peru, the bitter cold of late December at the English sea shore was a jolt to his system.

Unlocking the door with his wand, Bill stepped back into a home he hadn't been in for 5 months. The air felt stale to him as his footsteps echoed in the empty house. Everything was exactly the same, except with a new fine layer of dust that coated everything. He hadn't taken much with him to Peru, just some clothes, a couple of books, and a few pictures. Everything else was left where it was when he left in such a hurry months ago. Bill quickly casted an anti-dust spell his mother taught him and made his way to the staircase. He paused at the foot of the stairs and looked at the picture of Fleur and himself dancing on their wedding day. He felt himself smile at the memory. His heart didn't feel heavy for the first time in years as he watched Fleur and himself twirl around and around the dance floor. Bill brought his hand up to his lips and kissed his fingertips before placing it onto the pictured Fleur.

Bill was in the middle of unpacking his bags when he heard a knock on the door. He made his way back to the stairs when he heard his door open. "William Arthur Weasley!" With a sigh, Bill continued his way down the steps and came face to face with an angry Ginny.

"Hey Gin!" Bill smiled at her and wrapped his arms around his sister in a hug.

Ginny shook him off. "Don't try to 'Hey Gin!' me after leaving for 5 months without saying goodbye."

"I told you in my letter," Bill defended. "They needed me there right away. There wasn't any time to say goodbye to everyone."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Not saying goodbye in person is one thing, but then you only wrote about once a month and those were piss poor letters in themselves. You seriously couldn't have made some sort of effort?"

"Ginny, you're completely right," he admitted. "But I'm not sorry. I was stuck here, Ginny. I was surrounded by Fleur's echo constantly and I just needed this time away from . . .  _everything_."

"So what?" Ginny questioned with her hands moving radially. "You go away for a few months and now you're magically over your wife dying?"

Bill's face fell. "Don't be like that Gin. I know I hurt you and the family but I needed this. Of course, I don't think I'll ever be  _over_ her. But lately I've be able to think of her and not feel instantly  _destroyed_ at the thought of her. I think that's progress, of some sort at least."

Ginny stood silent for a moment and stared up at her oldest brother. The differences in his appearance were subtle, but they were there. His skin was tanner from his hours outside working and a few new scars were scattered along his arms, probably from his dangerous work. A few more freckles have popped up along his nose from the sun as well. His hair was still in it's signature ponytail but it was trimmed up to the middle of his neck now. But the biggest difference she could see was that the permanent bags that have been under his eyes since Fleur died were gone. With a sigh, Ginny calmed herself down. "Peru looks good on you," she joked.

A smile broke out on Bill's face. "For real?"

She nodded somewhat reluctantly but a smile broke out of her face as well. "C'mon. I'll make us a cuppa and I'll tell you whatever you want about Peru."

The pair walked into the kitchen and Bill immediately got to work putting the kettle on. Ginny went to take a seat at the table and slightly slipped on something that was under the table causing her to let out a small yelp in surprise. "You alright?" Bill asked as he turned on the sink.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry so much." Bill turned back to the kettle with a light laugh as she looked under the table and saw a forgotten jumper. Curiosity flooded her mind at the sight of the somewhat familiar looking dark blue jumper. But she pushed it back as a coincidence and sat up straight again. "¿Habla usted Español ahora hermano?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Bill chuckled at her. "Did you learn how to say that just to test me?" She just shrugged before reminding him that she takes two creams and no sugar in her tea.

* * *

Bill was extremely late for Christmas Eve dinner so when he walked in through the door he was immediately assaulted with hugs from every side by all of his family members. It took him a good 20 minutes to get his coat off and a glass of elf wine in his hand. He sighed at the familiarity of his childhood home as he ventured into the living room where his family was gathered.

His eyes locked with Hermione's as he entered. Bill stood still for a split second at the sight of her. They weren't on great terms when he left, but he instantly relaxed as her eyes seemed to light up somewhat as she caught sight of him and gave him a small wave. Bill gave her a smile and a single wave in return before Hermione turned back to her conversation with Ginny and Harry. Charlie darted over to Bill and distracted him away from the rest of the group, making him miss the calculating stare of his sister gave him at the exchange.

It wasn't until after dinner was over that Bill had an opportunity to speak to Hermione while she was cleaning dishes and everyone else set up for the small present exchange. "Hey, Little Demi," he said as he approached her.

"Hey," she said quickly as she focused on the dishes.

Bill licked his lips as the felt the awkward tension set in now that they were alone. He sighed before he leaned against the counter next to the sink. "Can we talk?" he asked timidly.

Hermione nodded slightly as she set the dishes to wash themselves with a flick of her wand. She turned to look at Bill and crossed her arms in front of her. "So you're back?"

"Just for the holidays," he answered. "I'm back to Peru second week of January."

"How is it?"

"It's great." Bill sighed again. "But can we just skip the small talk, Hermione?" She bit her lip before nodding her head. "I'm sorry that I left like that," he began. "I'm also sorry about trying to push you into telling everyone again. I don't know what happened but my wolf was just . . .  _playing_ me that entire moon."

"I know the feeling. I'm sorry too, for . . . everything I said that night. My wolf felt defensive and even though deep down I knew you didn't really mean any of it, I just couldn't separate the two of them that night. So I went on the offensive."

"You meant them though," Bill stated.

"Not  _everything_." Hermione sighed. "But you have to admit, there was a lot of truth to the things we both said that night."

Bill didn't try to refute it. She was right, like always. "I've missed you," he told her instead. "Moons have been . . . difficult alone."

She nodded in agreement. "They really have been. But you shouldn't worry about me. I got a routine that works."

They looked at one another for a tense moment before Bill reached over and squeezed her hand tentatively before dropping it. "I've been reading all about your work in reopening the Werewolf Support Services in the Prophet."

Hermione let out a huff of air in annoyance. "You mean you've been reading all the letters they publish voicing the public's hatred of it in the Prophet?"

She continued on a long rant about the backlash that the department was getting and how she's been at the front of it as a public figure trying to support a taboo minority of witches and wizards. She spoke about her long hours, the drain it's been taking on her, the frustration of not having time to write any sort of rebuttal to the letters in the paper, and how she feels like she hasn't been making a difference for werewolves at all. Bill listened as he took back in her familiar scent and began to finally relax for the first time since he's been back in England as he listened to her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you to cynmonstrosity and siriusbarks for betaing.
> 
> Like always, a huge thank you to all of the readers especially those of you that have reviewed and placed the story on their reviews/alerts.
> 
> Next Chapter; Xmas Eve continues with a family gift opening, because everything always goes stellar when you're with your entire family.
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter XI**

Molly stood up in the center of the living room trying to settle down her tipsy family all around her. The egg nog started flowing after dinner and all of the Weasley family had been enjoying a few cups of the creamy drink. "Okay Weasleys and honorary ones. It's time to open up one present each. Everyone go and pick one out from under the tree."

There was a flurry of bodies as everyone tried to reach for one present addressed to them from under the large decorated tree before settling down in a circle around the room. Bill ended up sitting on one of the dining room chairs that was brought in from the kitchen between George and Charlie. He was straight across from Hermione, who was on the end of the larger couch next to Harry. Bill caught her eye before he started shaking and over examining the box on his lap, like he was an eager child. Hermione smiled slightly at him as she shook her head in disbelief at his antics.

"Alright, now the Angel will determine who will open their gift first," Molly explained, sitting down next to her husband. She took out her hand and shot a blue light at the ornament Angel on the top of the tree. Everyone laughed as the Angel started to dance around. "Angel, who should open their gift first?" Molly asked the porcelain figure. It's tiny mouth opened as the Angel sang out the name Percy.

The family immediately turned towards Percy as he adjusted his glasses and began to gently peel off the wrapping paper on his present. "Oh, get on with it!" Ginny loudly groaned at the sight. Bill quietly sighed at his obviously drunk sister and her outburst. But he did have to admit that Ginny's method was at least effective as Percy began to tear open the paper on his gift.

Percy pulled out a very stylish dark leather planner. His face lit up like a child receiving his first broomstick as he immediately opened it up and looked through all the blank pages. "This is fantastic! But there's no card. Who's it from? C'mon now." Bill heard a small giggle to his left right before Percy's new planner snapped closed on his fingers. "Ow! George!"

Everyone started laughing as Percy struggled to get the planner off his fingers. George's laugh was the loudest in the room, something the family had recently once missed. "C'mon Perce," said George. "Just trying to make your work interesting for once."

After several moments, Percy was able to get his now red and swollen fingers out of the planner. He then showcased to the family his hand, earning another round of laughter. "That's just a trick one Perce. I got another one for you that doesn't bite. Promise," George told him. Percy nodded his appreciation towards his brother but Bill saw George's smirk next to him from the corner of his eye. Bill choked back a laugh of his own, knowing that Percy was probably in for another surprise later.

"Angel, who's next?" Molly asked the still dancing porcelain tree topper.

With a twirl the Angel sang out, "Hermione."

Bill turned, with the rest of his family, to watch as Hermione picked up her present and started unwrapping. "That's from Arthur and I, my dear. Let me know if it's too big or anything and I can fix it in a jiff," Molly called out from her spot.

Hermione gave Molly as smile as she opened up her gift. Bill looked on with amusement as she pulled out a wine colored Weasley jumper adorned with a cursive white H on the front. His thoughts flashed back to Fleur and her devastation at not receiving a jumper her first Christmas at the Burrow. His mother made up for it the night before their wedding when Molly presented Fleur with a beautiful lavender jumper with the initials F.W. worked into the pattern. It was an official welcoming of Fleur into the family by Molly. Fleur's face had lit up at the gift, exactly like Hermione's did currently at the sight of her first Weasley sweater.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's beautiful." Hermione's heart was full as she took in the gift. "Thank you so much. I misplaced my favorite jumper a few months ago, so this is perfect."

Ginny let out a snort that she only did when drunk. "I found your jumper, Hermione. The dark blue one?"

Hermione nodded happily. "Yes, exactly. Did I leave it your room? I thought I double checked there."

"Nope." Ginny popped the last syllable. "I found it at Bill's."

Bill froze as he felt the eyes of his family dart between himself and Hermione. "Really?" Hermione tried to quickly cover. "I must have left it there when we were helping him go through some of Fleur's things then."

Ginny remained unconvinced. "It was too warm for your jumper when we did that."

Bill gave his sister a nonchalant shrug. "Must have been that one time you came over to borrow that book for your work. Remember? It was one of the books Remus gave me and you wanted to use it to help with your research for work." Bill chimed in with hopes of getting the attention off of the subject and off of Hermione, who was looking like a guilty child.

"So were the two of you sleeping together before Bill left or what?" Ginny put out there bluntly.

Molly gasped louder than anyone else. "Ginerva Molly Weasley!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm just cutting to the chase, Mum."

"This is ridiculous," Bill defended. "Ginny's drunk and just making mountains out of mole hills. There's nothing going on between Hermione and me."

"You're right. There's nothing," Ginny shrugged sarcastically. "Only a forgotten sweater, stolen looks over dinners for months, whispered conversations, and mysterious disappearances to Peru. But you're totally right. It's nothing."

Bill groaned as he stood up and started arguing with his sister, causing everyone to start talking over each other trying to figure out what exactly was happening. Harry was pleading with Ginny to calm down. George was trying to see if Charlie or Percy knew anything. Arthur was trying to sooth Molly. Ron stayed uncharacteristically silent at the accusation of Hermione possibly shagging one of his brothers.

The noise pounded into Hermione's head as her wolf grew with the tension in the room until she let out a loud yell. "I'm a demiwolf!" She admitted as she stood up. The family instantly turned silent. "I'm a demi . . . just like Bill and he had been helping me during full moons before he left for Peru. That's why my jumper was there."

The sound of a pin dropping would've echoed in the living room at that moment. Nobody knew what to say. Bill ran his hand through his hair to try and calm down as he looked at the devastated witch in front of him. George broke the silence a long moment later with a soft, "Holy shite."

"W-when?" Ginny asked once the silence was broken, her voice small.

Hermione took in a deep breath as she shifted her long sleeved shirt off her right shoulder. A chorus of gasps echoed from 8 different voices through the air at the sight of the silver bite mark and the beginning of healed ruby red scars that disappeared under the material of her shirt. "Greyback attacked me during the last battle. I thought I got him off quick enough but . . . I was wrong. I showed up to Bill's that first moon and he's been helping me ever since."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry's voice beyond hurt.

She turned towards Harry and Ron to address them directly as she readjusted her shirt. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys. I just . . . I didn't want to admit it at first. Then I just got caught up in acting normal. None of you noticed, so I kept it to myself."

Molly looked up at her oldest son. "Why didn't you tell us Bill?"

"It wasn't my place, Mum." Bill's tone unarguable.

"Don't blame Bill," Hermione quickly defended as she turned around. "He wanted me to tell all of you immediately and we argued about it . . . a lot. But he was just being a good friend by keeping my wishes and not telling you. So don't be angry with him. Please be angry with me."

Bill looked at Hermione with a heavy heart. Her sentiment hit him hard. He wanted to go over and wrapped her up in a protective embrace. But his feet stood in place, not knowing if it would be welcomed or not at this moment.

The squeak of the couch sounded as Ron stood up. He looked directly at Hermione. "I think we need to talk," he stated in a grave voice. Hermione simply nodded once before Ron turned and walked towards the stairs. Harry followed the redhead immediately after.

Hermione stole a glance over at Bill, meeting his eyes. He could see the terror in her eyes before she turned and followed Ron and Harry up the stairs, leaving Bill alone in a wake of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm so excited that this story is on the alert for 100 readers and that the story has reached over 5,000 views! Seriously, I can't believe that so many of you are reading this. THANK YOU!
> 
> Thanks to cynmonstrosity and siriusbarks for their support and betaing.
> 
> Next Chapter; Yet another long night at spent at Shell Cottage
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter XII**

The knock arrived well after midnight. Bill got up out of bed and went to answer the door. "That wasn't what I had in mind when I would tell you to tell them," he said, opening the door.

An exhausted Hermione rolled her eyes. "You got something to drink?" she asked, pushing her way into the cottage. Her small beaded bag hitting Bill in the leg as she went straight towards the kitchen.

Bill followed her immediately. "I have some elf wine."

"What?" Hermione's voice echoed from the cupboard her head was currently stuck in. "Where's the Ogden's?" She slipped out of the cupboard with two glasses. "There's always Ogden's."

"I've been cutting back," Bill admitted, shrugging.

Hermione paused in place and stared at Bill in disbelief. "Peruvian Bill is an interesting man."

"Peruvian Bill just wants to keep his liver." Bill walked pass her to grab one of the bottles of wine from the top of the fridge before joining Hermione at the table.

She watched Bill intentively as he poured the burgundy wine into the glasses Hermione got out from the cabinet. "So have you just  _stopped_ drinking firewhisky altogether?" she wondered.

Bill shook his head with a smirk. "Like I said, I've just cut back. I only bring out the firewhisky during moons."

Hermione nodded her head once in understanding as she grabbed her glass. "Here's to an unforgettable Christmas," she said sarcastically as they clinked their glasses.

"Cheers to that," Bill muttered before taking a gulp of the tart wine. Bill's wolf drew in Hermione's scent as they sat at the table and seemed to sigh in contentment. Bill quickly ignored the feeling and instead focused his attention on the taste of the wine.

After a long drink, Hermione felt something against her foot. "Ah," she uttered, looking under the table. "The infamous jumper." She reached out for it before sitting back up and placing the blue sweater on the table. "I feel like I should frame it or something." A small snort of laughter came out from her nose before she took another drink.

"Are you mad at Ginny?" Bill wondered.

Hermione considered this for a silent moment, swirling her wine around in her glass. "Ginny wouldn't have done it if she wasn't drunk," she mentioned offhandedly as she contributed to mull over her answer

"I know," Bill agreed. "But she's a blunt person. Always has been. She calls out shite when she sees it." He paused to take another sip. "It's actually kind of amazing that it didn't happen before if she was really picking up on all of those different things."

"She would have just come to me about it though, if we weren't drinking. Logically I know I'm being stupid about this, that I  _was_  hiding something from the family, and that I deserved to have been called out on my shite. But in all honesty, I'm very angry about her basically calling me a slut in front of your entire family on Christmas Eve."

Bill sighed as he nodded in agreement. "I get what you're saying. Even drunk, there was no reason for her to call you out about it in front of everyone like that. Especially if it really had been what she thought." Hermione just shrugged in response, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Bill paused as his tongue felt heavy at the next question that came to his mind. But his wolf was persistent in knowing. "How'd your talk with Ron and Harry go?" he asked hesitantly.

"Bad," deadpanned Hermione before she downed the rest of her wine. Bill's wolf relaxed at this information. "Lots of yelling and . . . hurtful things were said by Ron."

Sensing her hesitation, Bill said, "You don't have to go into detail."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's fine. You should know this." She took a moment to tie up her hair into a makeshift bun before continuing. "Obviously, he seemed to finally  _really_  understand why things were so different between us after the war. He mostly just accepted it before. But the thing that Ron was most upset about was that I went to  _you_  and not to him or Harry. All of the insecurity he has about himself when it comes to you and all the other brothers was definitely a factor a play. But he just couldn't really seem to understand  _why_ I had to go to you even though I pointed out repeatedly that you're also a demi. Ron said that I should have just gone to him and left you alone with your grief so I wouldn't have been such a bother to you, which is completely true. I was so embarrassed that next morning after that first moon. I didn't know you back then, I mean  _actually_ know you. You were just my best friends older brother. I had no business coming to you, unannounced, that night."

Bill had to step in at that moment. "Fuck that." Hermione looked over at Bill with a questioning face that also told him that she found his outburst completely amusing. "You don't understand how truly . . .  _glad_ I am that you showed up at my door that first night."

"You don't have to-"

"No. Shut up," Bill said, cutting her off. "You should know this." He swallowed back a lump in his throat that began to form thinking of that first night. "I was about to . . . to . . . well I don't really know exactly what I was about to do but . . . I had a knife in my hand when you knocked on my door."

Her brown eyes widened as she grasped what he was telling her. "Bill . . ." It was the only whisper that her mouth could form at this moment.

"Look," Bill breathed out with a shaky breath. "I don't really want to get into it. But I just want to let you know that you should never feel that you're a bother to me. You help me just as much as I help you. You probably helped me more in the long haul."

Hermione gave him a small smile as she reached her hand out over the table. No more words were needed to be spoken. She grabbed hold of Bill's larger hand and laced her fingers in between his own. They stayed there in a comforting silence for a long moment.

Bill felt his wolf bask in the warmth of Hermione's hand. He seemed to almost purr between her warmth as he was surrounded by her scent. Bill gave her hand a small squeeze before releasing it and standing up, much to his wolf's discontent. "So I'm guessing you're not going to go back to the Burrow for Christmas tomorrow?" He asked, picking up their empty glasses and setting them in the sink.

"Probably." Hermione shrugged, her eyes following Bill. "It might be good to give everyone some time."

"Well then it looks like you're going to get your gift tonight then." Bill shrugged, playing nonchalant before he immediately crossed the kitchen and headed for the stairs at lightning speed leaving a confused Hermione in his wake.

Bill heard the shuffle of her feet against the wood floor following him up the stairs soon after he got to his room. Hermione followed him in and threw herself onto his bed. "Have I ever told you how much I love your bed?" She asked, muffled through the duvet after she moved around to get comfortable.

"No, I can't say you have," Bill chuckled as he moved towards his closet to get her gift.

Hermione rolled over and moved a wayward piece out of her mouth. "Well it's aces. Best part about moons."

"Not my company?" Bill scoffed, grabbing the gold wrapped box from the top shelf.

She pretended to mull over the information for a moment. "Close second. But the bed is the champion." Bill turned around and gave her a look of disbelief. "I'm glad we got you back in here instead of that guest room. Not nearly as comfortable."

"You weren't complaining before," he muttered as he sat next to Hermione.

"I was a fool before!" Hermione teased. "I didn't know the kind of comfort that awaited me in the main bedroom." She sat back up fully as she noticed the box in Bill's arms. "And why was this not at the Burrow with all of your other gifts to everyone?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want you to open it in front of everyone. It also would have probably raised a few questions. Though now that the secrets out, you can probably open it in front of everyone. That is, if you want to wait."

In response, Hermione grabbed the box from Bill's arms causing him to laugh. She ripped into her gift with ease, excitement in her eyes. A smile lit up her face as she pulled out a handmade plush doll. The cloth of the doll herself and her colorful traditional Peruvian clothing were slightly rough beneath her hands as Hermione's fingertips traced the features of her face. She paid careful attention to the silver colored buttons of her eyes. "I love her," she told him sincerely.

Bill's eyes crinkled with a smile. "It's an Andean doll. They're handmade in the village outside of the ruins I've been working at." He licked his lips, trying to fight away a chuckle that threatened to surface. "This one is special. She's suppose to protect you from werewolves."

Hermione's laughter echoed through the small room. "She's perfect." She placed the doll back in her box before placing it on the nightstand. "We think alike though. Just give me a moment." With that, Hermione got up from the bed and left the room. Bill's ear picked up her steps as the echoed down the stairs before quickly coming back up. Hermione walked back into the room and stepped in front of Bill, still sitting on the bed. "I didn't want to give you your present in front of the family either," she shyly admitted pulling out his gift from her beaded bag.

Bill smirked as he reached out for the small box in Hermione's hands. She sat back down next to him as he untied the gold ribbon on the box. Bill pulled off the top of the small box to reveal a smooth piece of iridescent stone attached to a thin leather string. "Is that a Algiz rune carved on it?" Bill questioned as he ran his fingers over the smooth stone.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I figured you could use some extra protection when you're searching those ruins. I placed it on a moonstone since you already have such a strong connection to the moon. The stone should make the rune even more powerful."

He turned his head to look Hermione straight in the eyes. "This means a lot to me," he told her earnestly. "I'll wear it whenever I'm out on assignment."

Hermione sighed softly. "I just want you to be safe."

"Thank you," Bill whispered, unconsciously leaning closer towards her. Her face close enough for him to feel her breath against his scars. His wolf was yearning at her scent and Bill's own heart was swelling at the sentiments of their gifts. "I missed you," he admitted once again.

"I missed you," she repeated honestly. Neither of them moved from their intimate position, both of them sharing an affinity for the limbo state they were in. After a shared moment of eternity, Hermione pulled away first, afraid that any longer would have placed that safe limbo state in danger. "How have your moons been?" She asked, laying down on the side of the bed she would occupy before, turning to face him.

Bill swallowed back his emotions at this change of subject. "The same mostly. Same basic routine," he answered, mirroring her position on the opposite side of the bed. "But after my shower it's been difficult to find an effective way to occupy my mind without you or Fleur with me to talk to. I've been trying to read or even write, sometimes, but that just makes my mind speed up."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "After our fight, I was so worked up. The moon was taunting my wolf, making her angrier and restless. I actually ended up at Hogwarts. I glamoured my eyes with magic to make them look normal and convinced Hagrid to let me run around the grounds all night. I was still running when the sun came up. I then swiftly passed out by the Black Lake."

A soft chuckle escaped Bill. "I drank all night, stewing in my anger, before I went straight to Ragnok at dawn and accepted the job offer."

"Do you like Peru?" Hermione wondered.

"It's amazing," Bill answered. "The culture, the atmosphere, the people, the food, the weather. The job is so challenging too. I'm working with these younger curse breakers that are actually showing  _me_ some incredible charms. Magic is almost completely different over there."

Hermione listened intently to Bill talking about his life in Peru. He was so passionate about the work he was doing and the stories he was telling her about his various adventures. She grew so relaxed at the sound of his voice that she ended up drifting to sleep. Bill didn't even noticed that she fell asleep before he felt his exhausting close upon himself as well while her scent invaded his senses.

* * *

Christmas dinner was setting itself on the enlarged dining room table but Bill had no appetite as he looked as the spread of food his mother prepared for the family. The full moon in a few days time had been setting heavily on his mind ever since he woke up to the warm body in his bed. He didn't even notice when Ginny disappeared an hour ago. But he definitely did notice her reappearance as she walked through the kitchen door right then, Hermione in tow. His wolf perked up instantly at her scent as it wafted past him and saw the back of his sister's head as she pulled Hermione into the living room. Hermione gave Bill a smile and wave as they passed, conveying to him that she's here in peace.

Curious, Bill followed them into the living room where the rest of the family was. He stood to the side and watched as his mother embraced Hermione. "Christmas just wasn't the same without you, my dear," Molly told her with love before turning to her daughter. "Thank you, Ginny, for going to get her."

"Of course," Ginny responded. "I needed to apologize anyway."

Bill watched as his entire family descended upon Hermione, one by one, with hugs and support. Harry whispered in her ear before Ron took his place and did the same. Bill's wolf tensed up at the intimate moment that passes between the two as Ron kissed her on the cheek after a long moment of muttering in her ear. But Hermione met Bill's eyes for a brief second from over Ron's shoulder as they embraced which instantly calmed the wolf.

"This calls for a drink," Arthur announced. Drinks were handed out to everyone as they all settled into a circle. "Hermione, you're family. Being a demiwolf was never going to change that. We're just happy you're still here with us. Happy Christmas everyone!"

The two demis made eye contact from across the room as the yells of 'Merry Christmas!" echoed around them.

A shiver went down her spine as Bill raised his glass of wine towards her in a silent toast. Hermione mirrored him and raised up her own. Together, on separate sides of the room, they drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks, as always, to cynmonstrosity and siriusbarks for their betaing!
> 
> Thank you to all of you that have read/review!
> 
> Next Chapter; The Blue Moon rises


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter XIII**

His wolf was anxious. The last full moon was on the 1st of December. Bill had stuck with his new routine during that moon. Bill drank the 3 glasses of firewhisky he allowed himself for moons before taking off on his run through the mountain air of Peru. He then arrived back at his tiny bungalow, showered, and tried to write. His mind needed some sort of outlet and he found writing down all the thoughts he had in a journal during the moons helped curved the primal urges of the wolf raging inside him.

Bill's only looked at the passages in the journal once, right before he left for England. He couldn't bare himself to actually read all of his words instead just skimming the pages upon pages of his writing. Fleur's name appeared hundreds of times, especially in the first few months. Thoughts about where their relationship would be now if she were alive, memories of her that he didn't want to forget, and description after description of her beauty and personality. But he noticed a pattern as he got further into the journal. The name Hermione seemed to appear just as much as Fleur's until it slowly surpassed his wife's.

He didn't know what it meant. All he knows is that it started with him writing about that first moon without Fleur and the entrance of the little demi. Next thing he knew the pages were filled with their conversations, their jokes, and their moons in general. Bill didn't want to linger on thoughts about what it could mean exactly because, in all honesty, they scared the fuck out of him.

Tonight was the next full moon. Bill's wolf knew it and had been driving him crazy since he arrived back in England. He couldn't risk what his wolf would do if he spent the moon with Hermione. He sent a letter this morning to Hermione asking her to stay away tonight, claiming that he didn't want to get out of his routine because it would be harder once he was back in Peru if he broke it tonight. She didn't respond, which Bill accepted as a possibility when he sent it. He knew she would be upset but he just couldn't let this opportunity present itself because he knew his wolf would take it without a second thought. He already planned to apologize to her the next day.

He had just taken out the bottle of Ogden's when the knock echoed through the house. Bill groaned. He knew that there was a chance that this would happen. The moon rose nearly 15 minutes ago and he was already antsy. His wolf gloated with possibility as the knocking continued. He placed the bottle on the counter before crossing the cottage to the front door which he kept closed. "I told you not to come tonight," Bill yelled.

"I know you did," her voice muffled by the solid wood door between them. "But I think you're being ridiculous."

Bill ran his finger's through his loose hair in frustration. "Hermione, It's December 30th. You do know when the last full moon was right?"

"The 1st," she answered instantly.

"Exactually! This is the second full moon in a month. You know it's the Blue Moon." Bill had to focus an extraordinary amount of attention on his wolf to push him down so Bill could talk to Hermione as himself. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know!" Her voice sounded worn out. "But I . . . I want this. More than anything. I know you do to."

"That's just your wolf," Bill defended, covering up the sensation that formed in the pit of his stomach at the knowledge that what he was feeling wasn't one sided. "If I open this door, there is no going back."

There was a tense pause before Hermione admitted, "It's not just my wolf. You  _know_  that it's not. " His heart sped up. "Please . . . just  _please_ open the door. Please." The next words, he barely heard because the were whispered. "I need you, Bill."

Bill took in a deep breath, causing him to inhale her sweet scent even through the wooden door. This immediately broke his resolve. He opened the door and pulled her lips to his as he cradled her jaw, keeping her close. Bill felt his wolf swell up in victory as their mouths moved together. The tension between them seemed to both alleviate and grow exponentially at the same time causing both of them to growl.

They fumbled their way over to the stairs, unrelenting in their affections. Hermione tripped on one of the steps halfway up causing Bill to have to stumble in order to catch her from the step below. The two demis began laughing uncontrollably as they straighten up. "You okay?" Bill asked through his chortle.

"I'm fine. I'm good. I'm good. Better than ever," Hermione reassured as she wiped the tears away that formed in her eyes from her laughter. Bill smiled up at her and helped to wipe away her joyful tears. She looked down at him, her yellow eyes holding a look that Bill hadn't seen in a very long time. She took his face into her hands and placing 3 gentle kisses along each one of the scars embedded along his cheek before bringing her lips back to his own.

Crashing through the door to the bedroom, Hermione made quick work of Bill's shirt as she littered his jaw with attention. He let out a low groan when she lightly bit right at his pulse point. His fingers slipped under her shirt feeling the warm soft skin of her stomach. Tracing his way up with his hands, he took her shirt with him. Hermione shivered as her skin was exposed to the cold air before Bill turned her around and pressed himself against her back. His lips covering her neck as his hands slid down to unbutton her jeans. Her breath grew heavy as she felt the strain in his own jeans against her backside. He was taking his time making Hermione's wolf restless. She helped him shimmy herself out of her pants causing him to chuckle against her neck at the sound of them hitting the floor.

"Eager, Little Demi?" His teasing words muffled against her skin.

"I just like things to be done promptly once I make up my mind about something," huffed Hermione.

Bill didn't turn her around as he smirked. Instead, he teased her by slowly tracing his nose down along the back of her neck, drawing in her scent, until he reached the now healed gashes on her upper back. He took them in through heavy eyes. He hated them and the pain she endured. But they were also the reason they were here tonight. Her scars had healed remarkably since the first time he laid eyes on them.. They would never fade but they have grown a shiny light pink, matching his own. He mirrored her gesture from before and placed a lingering kiss to each of the scars.

He felt her body relax against the warmth of his own as he continued his kisses down her spine to the strap of her bra. "Are you sure about his Hermione?" Bill asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure how his wolf would react if she said no but he had to be sure that Hermione wanted this just as much as her wolf did.

"Just take this damn thing off already," she ordered.

As soon as he followed her instruction, she turned herself around and pressed their bare chests together recapturing his lips. They marveled in the intense sensation of the skin to skin contact as they explored one another. Hermione's hands leisurely drifted down until they met his pants. She played with the cool metal zipper, effectively making Bill whine to be released. With a coy smile, Hermione undid his jeans and pushed them down to the floor with his underwear shortly behind.

Bill moved to touch her again but Hermione gave him a devious smirk before she spun him towards the bed and pushed him down upon it. He let out a surprised gasp at her. "Who knew Hermione was so assertive in bed?" he pondered out loud as he pulled himself into a sitting position with his back against the headboard. "I like it." He added with his own mischievous smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the comment. "Shut up," she told him before she casted a wandless contraceptive charm on herself, causing her stomach to glow slightly for a moment. Bill was incredibly turned on as she watched Hermione deliberately take her time in removing the last stitch of clothing on her body before she climbed into the bed and straddled Bill over his lap.

He brought her lips down to his as his one hand became tangled into her mass of brown curls. Their wolves' primal instincts began to take over more and more as their hands began to explore their bodies. They were already starting to become slick with sweat by the time Hermione lowered herself onto Bill. Twin groans rang through the cottage as they both adjusted to the enrapturing sensation of coming together.

Bill let Hermione set the pace as she began to adjust to him. His hands held onto her hips as she began to grind harder against him. Their bodies grew ever slicker as they began to move faster and faster towards their peak. He knew he was going to soon be a goner once she let out this low rough moan of pleasure as her fingernails began to dig into his skin of his back. Bill pulled her closer to him as his other hand slid down to where they were connected. He quickly found her clit and began to apply circles to it in time with their movements. She let out the same low moan as her head fell into the crook of his neck. Her breathing grew shallow and hitched as he continued his manipulations. Bill's head situated itself into a mirrored position on the other side of her neck as he concentrated. Hermione huffed into his neck that she was close as their rhythm became sporadic. Bill felt her warmth tighten around him as a rush of pain exploded from the base of his neck pushing him into his own explosion. During the haze his wolf pushed through and sank his teeth into the front of her collarbone with a growl.

The sensation of their magical auras fusing was beyond anything either of them experienced before. They felt their souls be blown apart before they were stitched back together into something different. They felt like stardust underneath the light of the Blue Moon coming in through the window. A glow seemed to surround them as they collapsed into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you to cynmonstrosity and siriusbarks for their work betaing!
> 
> The views and support for this story has gotten have truly blown me away. Thank you, once again, to all of you reading.
> 
> Next Chapter; Morning after.
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> Title: The Lightning Strike  
> Category: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: BWHG  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)  
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter XIV**

Bill woke up mid-day to Hermione invading all of his senses. He stretched out his neck feeling the stiffness relieve slightly at the change of position. Her scent surrounded him as his fingers traced the soft skin of her body spooned close to his. He still had the metallic taste of her blood on his tongue as his eyes opened up to the curly mass of hair on his pillow. Bill's hand dipped lower as he began to lightly knead her arse. "Don't you dare," Hermione muttered as she awoke. "I'm so sore from last night." Bill chuckled as the memories of their relentless wolves controlling their bodies until the sun came up flooded his thoughts.

He smirked with a smug satisfaction knowing that he was the reason for her soreness. He kissed the top of her head before he brushed her hair out of the way, intending to continue his path downwards, but stopped at the sight of the angry red bite on her collarbone. Bill lightly traced the fresh mark his fingertip causing Hermione to wince slightly. He immediately drew back his hand and looked over at her in concern. "It's fine," Hermione reassured him as she turned to face him. "It's just a little tender."

Nodding, Bill cupped her jaw as he looked at her natural brown eyes. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she repeated with a smirk. Her gaze drifted up and her eye's widened as her face transformed into shock. "There's blood all over the sheets," she informed him before bursting into laughter.

Bill turned to check and saw that she was absolutely right. His light blue sheets were covered sporadically everywhere in dried rust colored blood stains. His laughter joined hers for a long moment as they laid there, in the glow of a new day, surrounded in their own bubble and the warmth each other. They gazed lazily at each other as Hermione felt Bill's fingertips trace along her back. "So what now?" Hermione sighed.

"Well I wouldn't say no to repeating last night," he teased with a flourish of his eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes before her face turned grave for a second. "I should tell you something."

"Anything," he assured her.

After a deep breath Hermione confided in Bill. "I slept with someone while you were gone." He licked his lips in thought but didn't respond. "Look it really wasn't anything. I just ran into someone from Hogwarts at the bar. I was drunk and sad that you just disappear on me and I don't know . . . his scent vaguely smelled like yours."

"Would I know who it was?" Bill wondered.

Hermione shrugged. "Would it matter?"

"Probably not," Bill agreed. "But I'd still like to know."

"Dean Thomas."

He nodded in thought. Bill knew that name from when Ginny dated him back at Hogwarts but didn't know much about the guy at all. A part of him felt jealous at this information, but he couldn't blame her. He understood the loneliness she went through. He knew the desperate lengths anyone would go to in hopes of not feeling alone, even if it was just for a night.

"Was last night your first time since Fleur?" Her voice was small as she asked.

Bill simply shook his head. "One here in England a few months after she died. Nora Lacey. She was a Ravenclaw I knew at Hogwarts that I ran into one night. I was just trying to catapult myself into moving on but that didn't work. Then there was another girl in Peru when I first got there named Alessandra. But that was only for a couple of weeks. Another distraction." Hermione nodded in understanding but seemed disheartened at the information. She understood what he was telling her, but it didn't make it easier to accept.

"Hey." Bill cradled her face within his hands. "It wasn't only Fleur that I needed the distraction from anymore. I actually think. . . I think I'm in a good place with her right now. I did a lot of thinking in the mountains." He paused for a breath as he tried to figure out the right words. "I think I've loved you for awhile now. I'm sorry it took so long for me to catch up, Little Demi."

Hermione didn't speak but Bill felt a cold tear fall onto his hand. He just wiped it off her face before placing kisses on both of her cheeks. "You're the only possible ally I could want," Hermione confided. "I love you."

Bill brought his lips to her in a tender moment. Just reveling in their newly exposed emotion. "Come to Peru with me," he muttered once his lips left hers.

"What?" Hermione pulled back to look at him.

"Come to Peru. You would love it. New curse breaker opportunities are popping up all over, so we don't have to stay there if you don't like it. We can travel the world, experience so many things."

She looked at him in disbelief as she processed through his words. "I . . . I have a job here. I can't just move."

"You hate your job! You told me yourself at Christmas," defended Bill. "You can study and write about magical culture and creatures from all around the world. You can write about all the adventures we'll have together. There wouldn't be much money in it at first, if at all, but that doesn't matter. Don't you want to do something for a living that you'd actually enjoy?"

Hermione stayed silent as she debated internally with herself making Bill nervous. "Look," he said, "I'll take a desk job again and move back here if that's what you want. I just don't think I can be separated from you again . . . especially now."

In response, Hermione lean over and placed a light kiss onto the bounding mark upon his neck. "I'll go to Peru," she told him confidently.

His face lit up with a smile as he began to ravish her face with playful affection causing her to laugh. "Just a few days ago, we had to actively defend that we weren't sleeping together to the family," Hermione pointed out. "Now I'm going back with you to Peru."

Bill considered her words with an amused smile on his own face as he thought about how they could tell his family. "Maybe we should just send a postcard back to everyone once we're there." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, maybe not. But don't worry about it. We'll figure it out." Bill tenderly touched his forehead with hers. "We'll figure  _this_ out."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she looked into Bill's naturally blue eyes as saw all of the trust and promise in the world staring back at her. After last night, he didn't even feel like a separate person from her anymore. They truly felt like two different halves of one whole being now. She knew that what he was saying was true. A smirk grew on her face as she felt the contentment run through her. "You truly  _do_ have a burn mark on your arse," she commented as she thought about the small detail she noticed last night.

"I told you I did," he defended as he turned slightly to show it to her again. "Tell me. Does it look like anything to you? Because Fleur would say that it looked like a sneakoscope. I always said that it looked more like a time turner."

Hermione smiled at the ease with which Bill just mentioned his late wife. He was truly a different person now, ready to final move on. "You're both wrong. It's obviously the sorting hat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you to cynmonstrosity, siriusbarks, and to all of the readers of this story!
> 
> Tomorrow is the last chapter!
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (Goddess Esquire), and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: The Lightning Strike
> 
> Category: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: BWHG
> 
> Genre: Drama/Romance
> 
> Rating: M (Language, Suicidal Allusions, Sexual Situations)
> 
> Summary: After the war, demiwolf Bill Weasley, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his beloved wife, gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep during the full moon who had no choice but to turn to him as her only ally. BWHG

**The Lightning Strike: Chapter XV **

She felt his eyes on her as she walked past him and across the room. Hermione took a quick glance around the room to make sure that nobody else was watching her before she turned and gave Bill a smile and a wink. Bill covered his devious smirk with a drink of his wine as he turned back to his conversation with Kingsley and Neville. Hermione saw Bill subconsciously rub the side of his neck over the turtleneck sweater he was wearing before she pivoted back towards her original destination.

Hermione face glowed with self-satisfaction as she made her way through the crowd to the makeshift bar in the kitchen. New Year's Eve at the Burrow was a tradition that had recently come back from the dead after the war. It was a tradition from before Hermione even knew the Weasleys and Molly wanted to bring it back now that there was actually a reason to celebrate the new year. Everyone and anyone was invited. Hermione would look around and see faces from the Order, Hogwarts, and the Ministry. Music was echoing from all sides, drinks and food were in abundance, and there were twinkling lights all over the ceiling thanks to George and his newest product.

Harry smiled at his best friend as Hermione approached the bar where he was pouring himself a drink. "What are you feeling, Mione?" he asked as he set his drink down.

She shrugged as she looked over the selection on the table. "I'm not picky tonight. What did you just make?"

His eyebrows jumped up in surprise. "Since when are  _you_ not picky?"

Hermione just shrugged once again. "I don't know. I'm just feeling pretty relaxed tonight. I kept that secret for so long and now that it's out there I just feel like a weight has been lifted." Harry just smiled in response before pouring another glass of the elf wine he just poured for himself. Hermione accepted the glass with a smile before the pair moved to a quieter section of the kitchen.

"I like your scarf," Harry commented once they were on the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks." Hermione re-adjusted the lightweight Gryffindor scarlet red scarf around her neck to make sure it was still in place, covering her collarbone. "So I've decided to take a holiday."

Harry's eyebrow popped up. "A holiday?"

"Yes, a holiday," Hermione repeated. "You don't have to sound so surprised. Most people  _do_ take them every once in awhile."

"Yeah,  _most_ people," Harry agreed. "But not you."

Hermione shrugged before taking a pull from her glass of sweet wine. "Well you know how stressful my job has been recently. I just figured a change in scenery for a couple of weeks might help me regroup after everything."

Harry nodded in thought as he studied Hermione. "Where are you going?"

She took in a deep breath. "Well, as you know, money is kind of a big factor for me at the moment. But I actually was talking to Bill yesterday and he offered me his couch for a couple of weeks if I wanted to get away for a bit."

"Peru?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "I've never been to South America and the way he speaks about it makes it sound amazing. I mean, why not? It would be a cheaper option since I wouldn't have to pay for a hotel and then I would have Bill there to show me around."

Harry skeptically looked over at his best friend for a moment. "You're not just going for holiday are you?"

Hermione's eyes popped out in shock at the accusation. "What? Of course not."

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said. "It's me."

She sighed as she made eye contact with Harry. "Bill offered me a job in his curse breaking division. I'm taking it."

Harry's face remained stolic. "Is there more to it than that?"

"Possibly." Hermione sighed. "It's new. Very,  _very_ , new. We don't want to tell the family just yet."

He nodded his head in understanding. "You know that you need to tell Ron."

"I can't tell Ron," she immediately protested.

"I'm not saying to tell him everything," Harry defended. "But you have to at least tell him that you're moving to Peru. He can't find out when you send the Weasley's a letter saying that your holiday has been extended indefinitely."

"I know. I know." Hermione sighed once again. "I just don't know how to tell him."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders in response. "You just tell him."

Hermione nodded. "I need you to promise not to say anything to anyone. Including Ginny."

"You know that I won't."

Hermione gave him a hug in appreciation before she made her way through the party once more. She had to make a few circles around the house before she finally found Ron speaking to Seamus and Dean in the corner of the den. Hermione took in a deep breath before she pushed her way through the crowd towards them. "Hey guys," she said as she joined the group. She ignored the intriguing look that Dean shot at her as she turned her full attention to Ron. "Can we talk for a mo'?" she asked the redhead.

"Sure," Ron agreed with a nod of his head. He bid a quick goodbye to the others before he led Hermione away. "Do you mind if we go outside?" he asked. "It's getting kind of loud in here."

Hermione nodded her head before the pair made their way out of the kitchen door and onto the brick patio. The air was bitter and cold outside on the patio before Hermione took out her wand and placed a warming charm on the area. "So I have some news," Ron said as they settled down on the top of one of the picnic tables. Hermione looked over at him with a look of curiosity. "I'm leaving the Auror program."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her face in complete surprise. "But you love being an Auror."

Ron shrugged. "That was always Harry's dream, not mine. I like the work . . . but we've been trying to stop dark wizards since we were 11. I'm kind of tired of it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help run Weasley Wizard Wheezes with George. He's been struggling to stay on top of all of the work since Fred's death. I've always loved the store and I want to help keep it running. I want to help preserve Fred's legacy."

Hermione smiled at him. "That's amazing, Ron. Truly."

Ron smiled back at her. "George and I have been talking about it for a few months now but I just decided to actually do it. I'm giving my notice to the Ministry once we return from the holidays. We haven't told anyone else yet so if you could keep it under your hat for a few days. . ."

"Of course," Hermione immediately agreed. "I actually have some news of my own regarding the job front." Ron's eyebrows jumped up in a questioning look. "You know how I've been frustrated with my work lately?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Well I've been reading those letters in the Prophet."

"Exactly, but it's more than that. I'm not being challenged and I'm not making  _any_ sort of difference in the lives of werewolves. I just need a change."

"So what's the new job?" Ron wondered.

Hermione took in a deep breath. "Bill's offered me a position in Peru."

He was silent for a long moment before he let out a small, "Oh?"

"I'm telling the family that I'm only going to Peru for a quick holiday to reevaluate everything." Ron didn't say anything so Hermione continued her explanation. "Look. It's just going to be easier to do it this way. Ginny just accused us of sleeping together just a few days ago. We just don't want to start up any more rumors by saying that I'm moving to Peru. It's all just a little too coincidental."

Ron continued to maul over the information for a tense few moments of silence. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again but Ron cut her off before she could say anything else. "It's a wolf thing, isn't it?"

Hermione couldn't lie to him. Not anymore. He's still one of her best friends. "Kind of." Ron just nodded as he thought. "Look, we never want to hurt you. It's just something we couldn't control anymore."

Ron didn't say anything. Hermione was pretty sure he was in shock. "I just wanted you to know," she said in a small voice before she stood up from the table and began to walk back inside.

She was halfway to the door when she heard, "I'm not mad at you." She turned to look at Ron, her eyes filled with thankfulness. "I'm not mad at either of you." He paused to take a deep breath before continuing with a shrug. "Sure, I wished everything worked out differently. But it just didn't. I'm going to need some time to get use to it though."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Of course. Take all the time you need. We're still trying to get use to it ourselves."

Ron stood up and crossed over to his friend. They embraced in a tight hug for a long moment. "I hope Peru works out," he whispered to her.

She chuckled slightly before she whispered back, "I hope Weasley Wizard Wheezes works out."

The pair parted as they heard the countdown to midnight begin inside. Ron gave her one last smile before he walked back inside. Hermione turned to look out at the scenery of the Burrow as the countdown continued. She heard the back door slip back open again before Bill's scent invaded her senses. She turned around with a glowing smile at the sight of him. His expression mirrored her's as he crossed over to her. "Good night?" Bill asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Pretty good night," Hermione answered as she slipped into his arms.

Bill's eyebrow hitched up. "Want to make it a  _great_ night?"

"Absolutely." The pair shared a tender kiss as the crowd inside celebrated the new year. Things slowly started to become more and more heated as time ticked by which caused Hermione to pull away. "You want to make our exit?" she asked with a devious look in her eyes.

"Meet you back at the cottage?" Bill smirked.

"You say your goodbyes now and I'll follow in 20 minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A final thank you to siriusbarks and cynmonstrosity for their continued work editing this story. It is what it is because of their work!
> 
> One last shout out to UnseenLibrarian, for her support and for inspiring part of this story from her own amazing work!
> 
> I'd also like to thank all of the users that have reviewed with their thoughts;
> 
> siriusbarks, Bentears, Katt8500, XxRemus John LupinxX, angel897, HolidayHeart, mandiecandie, AnimeFan1980, ndavis77, cares 1970, originalanonymouse, and Miette in the Rain
> 
> I've appreciate you all taking your time to write down your thoughts for me. Some of you for multiple chapters of this story!
> 
> To all the readers; the response this little fanfic has gotten is blowing me away. This was just a thought I had for a one shot one night when I was drunk that evolved to this short story. I'm glad so many of you have read and that many of you have favorited or alerted the story.
> 
> If any readers are interested, I'm looking for pre-readers/betas for my new Fred/Hermione multi-chapter story. It's about halfway done and will need readers once I finish (I only start posting stories when they're finished). If you're interested please either comment or PM me!
> 
> Thank you, once again, to everyone. I'm sad to see this story at it's end. Until next time.
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in knowing, the title comes from Snow Patrol's amazing song "The Lightning Strike". If you listen to it, I recommend listening to the version with all 3 parts of the song included! It speaks volumes.
> 
> A huge thank you to UnseenLibrarian, who is graciously let me borrow some elements about werewolves from her story "Twice in a Blue Moon" (which I totally recommend for any Bill/Hermione fans).
> 
> Another big thank you to both siriusbarks for betaing and fanfictionfan1990 for pre-reading and letting me bounce ideas off of you. This story is better because of you!
> 
> If any readers are interested, I'm looking for pre-readers/betas for my new Fred/Hermione multi-chapter story. It's about halfway done and will need readers once I finish (I only start posting stories when they're finished). If you're interested please either comment or PM me!
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for the next chapter! The story is finished so I'll be posting a chapter a day. (The chapter's will usually be longer than this.)
> 
> If you liked it please favorite, comment, or share with others! Any comments/reviews are welcomed.
> 
> Felix Felicis With A Twist


End file.
